


最后的日子

by Chaxiaoli



Series: Ich bin auf der Welt zu allein [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical, Historical Hetalia, M/M, 历史向, 国设
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaxiaoli/pseuds/Chaxiaoli
Summary: 二战结束后，亚瑟·柯克兰一心希望从布拉金斯基手中救出自己昔日的情人基尔伯特·贝什米特。





	1. 在波茨坦会议上

  
死亡是道路拐弯，  
死，不是别的，只是从视线中退出。  
我听见，你走在前面，  
像我一样真实。  
——费尔南多•佩索阿

 

1945年，波茨坦。

　　“我要见他。”  
　　在波茨坦开会的那一个月，我每次私下逮到布拉金斯基，都要提出这个要求。俄国佬似乎喜欢看到我急赤白脸的模样，或者压根儿就是要和我对着干，总之自从五月份基尔伯特在柏林被苏联人抓走之后，同盟国中就没有一个人见到过他。由我和两个冤家共同监管的路德维希快因此发了疯，现在除了弗朗西斯那个小人得志的神经病，没人愿意和他呆在一起。  
　　当我再次和那个红色魔头对峙在散会后的走廊里，对方也饶有兴味地端起一副假笑的时候，阿尔弗雷德匆匆赶来，笑眯眯一把拉住我的胳膊，将我拖到拐角里。穿着西装的阿尔显得格外稳重成熟，得意洋洋。对日作战胜利在望，他自然有理由如此。他盯着我看，用一种莫名其妙夹着恨铁不成钢的复杂表情。他最近行事风风火火，耐性却不是很好，那都是强硬的布拉金斯基闹的——我们在处理德国东部领土的问题上迟迟没有达成共识。推推眼镜，他简直有些难得一见地对我沉下脸来。  
　　“我说你整天鬼鬼祟祟是怎么回事，哈？搞这些古怪的小动作，是要和苏联单独定密约么？”  
　　我一言不发，不耐烦地甩掉他的手，横起眉毛回瞪过去。  
　　他那副端出来的派头因此软化了一些：“……对不起，亚瑟。我知道你不会做有损我们的事，可是你总去找他，我们看着也挺着急。有什么话不能对盟国里其他的人讲吗？”他抓住我的肩膀，显得很急切，很热心。  
或许阿尔弗雷德能帮上忙。我这样想着，就吞吞吐吐地同他说了：“那个……其实也不是什么了不得的大事儿。你知道的，苏联人抓了贝什米特……”  
　　他挑起眉，站直了身子：“是啊……我知道，那又……”  
　　我尽量压低了声音，但是见他这样平静，还是莫名其妙地激动起来：“我听说了一些，红军在前线是如何对待战俘的事……唉！都不用说战俘，就说东普鲁士的平民遭到大规模报复！还有大量德国和波兰妇女被强奸……这些都已经不是什么秘密了……他根本就没想过要遵守什么人道精神！贝什米特那家伙在他那里，我很担心……”  
　　他了然地叹了口气，似乎还翻了个白眼，一条胳膊安抚性地留在我肩上：“嘿！我还以为你们三十年前就闹翻了呢……”  
　　我没料到他会来这么一句，一时愣在那里。他倒是没有继续这个话题，不过口气却严厉起来：“行了亚瑟，你可先别闹。我们当中就你沉不住气，真奇怪，这简直有些不像你了……近来你在会议上心不在焉的，难道没有意识到，我们没日没夜地谈，却连领土的问题都不能和那家伙达成一致吗？你却老在想什么战俘问题……听着，对已经发生的事情，我们什么也做不了！在关心你那虚无缥缈的人道主义的时候，你想过在贝什米特家那些集中营里的人吗？我们当时难道不是全都被惊呆了？再说了，贝什米特就算被布拉金斯基抓去，虽然过得一定不会很好，但总不至于就给弄死了！”  
　　我知道他这么长篇大论地教训我，是在发泄对我在会上毫无作为的不满。我也清楚他那点儿简单的逻辑，让那个在他眼中同样冷酷的战争狂人在俄国熊手里受点儿教训，对阿尔弗雷德·正义使者·琼斯来说也没什么不好，而我，亚瑟•死性不改•柯克兰，作为一个冥顽不灵的犟种，真是好了伤疤忘了疼……我可没想要反驳他，他现在当然觉得自己处处在理，多说也是无益——他真他妈的什么都不知道。  
　　“……至于苏联人……他要的东西已经够多了，我们可不能再让他抓到把柄，我以为你早就知道这一点……该死的！柯克兰你有没有在听我说？！”  
　　我心中明白得就像走廊尽头那面大镜子似的，不过此刻确实有些心不在焉。瞟着镜中两人的影子，觉得就像很久以前我在王耀家看过的皮影。布面上的奇怪小人咿咿呀呀地唱，昏黄的灯光投在墙上。当时基尔伯特是在场的吧，他也像此刻的阿尔一样说个不停——他都说了些什么来着？那个人和自己还曾这样一高一矮，一起站在伦敦家中的主卧房内，当时我也忍不住撇了一眼镜中人模模糊糊的影子。那个挺拔的人影低下头来，距离我的脸那么近，然后我就什么也看不清啦。那又是哪一年？1940还是1815，或者是更早的1756年？  
　　“我知道，可是忍不住。况且，我只是要见见他……这又不是什么大事，你说呢。”我压住思绪，斟酌了一下词句，又心虚地补充道。  
阿尔弗雷德露出一个突如其来的笑容，这在我看来没什么说服力，反而充满了冷嘲热讽；他又张张嘴，仿佛有什么刻薄话就要喷薄而出。  
他可能想要问问我还记不记得那个人的飞机开到自家上空狂轰滥炸的滋味。  
我被自己的假想激起了斗志，难得地振奋起精神，在心中努力搜刮一些机智尖锐的回应可以一击即中——毕竟我们彼此太了解对方。不过阿尔最后什么也没说，他只是夸张地耸耸肩，再次诡异地微笑了一下，便转身匆匆离开。我们没有像以往一样大吵一场，很大程度上还得归功于我此刻的克制。我并不傻，明白在这种时候，我需要他……虽然我近来一直心烦意乱，随便逮到一点儿话头就可以和人家大吵一场，连弗朗西斯都对我避之唯恐不及，宁愿守着那个垂头丧气的路德维希去了。这下倒好，本来还指望阿尔能够帮忙呢！可是我明明从头到尾只说了两次话，连火都没发啊！

 


	2. 柯克兰先生铤而走险

　　  
      作为一名内部公认的战略家兼行动派，我自然不会只是在口头上问问而已。多次寻衅布拉金斯基不成之后，我家里令人引以为傲的情报小组出动了。他们在整个苏控区偷偷摸摸地往来，甚至跑到莫斯科去，得到的命令即便掘地三尺也要挖出关押地的确切坐标。虽然总会有个别工作人员对我这种如此乱来的举动不以为然，但他们还是派出了能力出众的有生力量，并在最短的时间内获得了线索。虽然就算是这样的“短时间”，在我看来还是不可忍受。  
　　“我们怀疑他就在这里，在波茨坦！在苏军驻军的军营……每次布拉金斯基先生过去视察，都要在那里做很长时间不必要的停留……”  
　　我焦躁地喷出一口烟，右手紧张地握成拳轻轻敲击桌面：“‘做很长时间不必要的停留’是什么意思？那原本就是他的军队！你们究竟有没有搞清楚状况？！”  
　　“……报告柯克兰先生！意思就是在那里过夜！在一间不起眼的禁闭室里！”  
　　我刷地从椅子上一跃而起，在地上一阵乱走，心乱如麻。那个魔鬼，谁知道他天天守着基尔是要干什么？……然而如果他确实在那里……自己竟呆在离他那么近的地方，事实上却同他一样孤立无援，束手无策，还要伙同阿尔弗雷德，被迫与布拉金斯基一起做亲密无间状，眼下就快要默许苏联瓜分东普鲁士的野心了。

  
      五年前我也像这样四面楚歌，而他却奇迹般地出现在了一片废墟的伦敦。我至今仍旧记得他穿着黑灰色毛呢风衣，吊儿郎当地站在我家门口的样子。那时候他脱下那顶滑稽的猎鹿帽，流里流气地冲着我咧开嘴大笑，血眸子微微眯起，露出一口白牙。我可没买他的账，上前揪住衣领就就是一拳。他也没跟我客气，一脚踢开我，接着就扑上来扭打成一团。  
      那个晚上我们在漫天火光中结结实实地打了一场，过后他也什么都没说，没有道歉，没有解释，却一直陪在我的身边。事实上他也用不着解释什么，我明白他想要表达的东西——从第一眼见到他的震惊中就明白了。他本人在那个时候出现在伦敦，对我来说足够了，我甚至都没有费心问问他是怎么从他弟弟眼皮底下溜出来的。那时候，弗朗西斯早就被路德维希控制起来，而大洋彼岸的美国人还迟迟不愿帮助我作战……我的处境确实凶险又无助。基尔当时的状态已经显得不是很好，整个人非常消瘦，看上去有种心灰意懒的从容，本来就十分苍白的脸上泛出病态的疲惫。然而有他陪伴的那几天，我竟在绝境中感到了心满意足的愉悦。仿佛我们都来自伦敦普通的人家，当飞机盘旋而来，我们就冲进地窖，留住一条小命，简直像是做游戏一般。到了第四天，基尔那个弟弟派特工过来接他，他才随他们走了。  
　　那是我最后一次见到他。我想他后来一定去了莫斯科，在战斗中，这家伙总会冲在最前线——直到我听说在守卫柏林期间被俘。回想起基尔当年于我的情义令人格外唏嘘，因为自己此刻正和阿尔弗朗他们欢庆胜利顺带算计他，而他却躺在离我不远处的禁闭室里……我始终觉得浑身不好受。虽然我心里清楚，自己那胜利欢庆得理直气壮……可是真要给那家伙点颜色的话，也轮不到布拉金斯基这个混蛋动手啊。  
　　布拉金斯基。  
　　再次想到这个名字的时候就有点儿牙痒痒的意思了，我除了再次因为自己和阿尔、马修他们来得太晚，以至于没能生擒——救下——基尔伯特而感到悔意渐浓之外，还有种前去撕了俄国人那张脸和那副神秘笑容的冲动。我心急如焚地挨到了晚上，换了套行头，就偷偷摸摸地溜进苏联人的军营里去了。  
　　  
　　皮靴踩在沙地上发出“嚓嚓”的响声，在苏联军队的地盘上，这点儿微不足道的声音简直叫人胆战心惊。我有点儿后悔来之前没有知会阿尔一声，虽然我心里清楚，那家伙一定会阻止我的。理智上讲，我也觉得自己不该这么干；可是我的心不允许我对那个人坐视不管，更不要说在他离我如此之近的情形下……这如同发疯一般的行为只能有一个解释，那就是此刻我迫不及待想见到他——我该死的已经有五年没有见到基尔伯特·贝什米特了。  
　　手里攥着的是我的工作人员描绘的地图，简洁的箭头直指目标。我来到一片连排平房前，他们说如果不出意外，比如说来个临时转移什么的，他应该在东边尽头的那间屋子里。这里连守卫都没有，甚至一个人影都看不到。我定了定神，摸着墙壁挪到那里，发现只有房间东北角有一个小小的高窗。我站在墙下，窗沿里我的脑袋还有一人高的距离。我在心中赌咒不已，然后壮起胆子小声呼唤他的名字。  
　　“基尔伯特……基尔伯特！你在里面吗？”我必须亲自确信他在这里，才有前去同布拉金斯基交涉的底气。我总不能直接走上前去告诉那家伙：“嘿大块头，我在你的军队里放了几个间谍，他们把一切都告诉我啦！”  
　　没人应答。那时候是凌晨三点来钟，他如果在里面，大概也睡着了。或许待会儿我可以找到一个支撑，爬到上面去看个究竟。我转身靠着墙壁，抚了抚胸腔，一回头就在墙角看见了一个黑影。  
　　该死的布拉金斯基差点儿没把我吓死，我敢说他一定是故意的。这个午夜里的魔鬼带着一丝冰冷的微笑，颇为惬意地观察我惊魂未定大口喘气的模样，耐心地等我狼狈地恢复常态之后才开口说话。  
　　“哟，看来冒险家柯克兰不光颇为欣赏我家的制服，对我的监狱也充满着好奇呢。”他一步一步朝我逼近，语调却十分轻松，就好像我们不是站在凌晨两三点钟的营地里对峙，而是在阳光明媚的午后端着红茶说闲话。我强撑着面上的镇定，对他的论断不置可否，心里想的却是，要是让阿尔和弗朗瞧见我现在这副打扮，就算他们不想马上杀了我，也会毫无保留地嘲笑我很久吧。  
　　“除非是我听错了，可是柯克兰先生刚刚在呼唤的，难道不是我们亲爱的基尔伯特吗？”他对我的沉默保持着微笑，而我却有些受不了这样假模假式的腔调了。他的每一个动作、每一个神态和每一个吐字，都在提醒我这里的一切都在他的掌控之中，而我柯克兰的处境是多么地虚弱和被动。

  
　　“我知道他在你这里。我也并非没有提醒过你——我要见他……我有权见他！”我仰起头，这才意识到自己几乎已经将整个儿后背贴在墙上了。“贝什米特是盟国的犯人，可不是由你一个人就能说了算的……我以为我们全部的协议都是建立在共同的原则上。”  
　　他在我面前嘿嘿一笑，就好像听到了一个天大的笑话那样。接着他朝我靠过来，用温柔极了的声音在我耳边轻轻说道：“那按照诡辩家柯克兰的说法，是不是接下来他就该断定，他在午夜时分擅自溜进我的军营，也是出于某种共同的原则呢？”  
　　我睁大眼睛，张开嘴刚要反驳，但是没有来得及发出声音。他力大无穷的大手突然出击，卡住我的喉咙，将我整个人提了来，然后在按在墙壁上。“阿尔弗雷德那家伙今天早上才向我保证，不会干涉我在自己的土地上做自己的事情。怎么，你是要以实际行动告诉我，你和你家琼斯小子在那些频繁的秘密见面中，竟然也没有达成什么共同的原则么？嘿嘿！”  
　　“伊万……你他妈……”我简直是在垂死挣扎了。  
　　“嘘……别闹啊小亚瑟，”他用一只手指了指墙壁，像小孩子宣布自己的秘密那样，带着一副天真的表情开口了——这表情放在他那张成年男子的脸庞上显得荒谬且吓人：“小兔子正在里面休息，可别吵醒了他！他今天同我玩了一下午，现在早就筋疲力竭啦……你不是想要见他吗？正好帮我劝劝他，要他稍微乖巧听话一点，又何至于吃苦受罪？你不是最懂这个了吗，谈判大师柯克兰？”  
　　我被他捏得近乎窒息，脑海一片空白，耳内嗡嗡作响。这几句话伴随着隆隆的杂音冲进耳中，愤怒激得我浑身发抖。我用尽力气向他踢去，却始终无法摆脱他的钳制。我听见窸窸窣窣的脚步声，哗啦啦的钥匙声，还有铁门被打开的声音……它们统统像是来自很遥远的地方；伊万还在说着什么，也许是对我，也许是对别人；窒息的感觉仿佛持续了一个世纪，我大张着嘴，眼泪横流，眼前一片模糊，泛出白光，接着完全漆黑……遥远的地方传来“咚”的一声，身体的刺痛与寒冷令我清醒过来，发现自己已经被他像麻袋一样扔进刚刚那个屋子里了。我麻利地爬起来，止不住地大声咳了一阵，等到平复下来，便抬起头焦急地环视四周。借着高窗里泻入的淡淡天光，我看到了角落里的那个人。  
　　  
　　这是我五年后再一次见到基尔伯特。布拉金斯基的最后几句话一直回荡在脑海里，纵使心中早有准备，他那狼狈的样子还是让我一下子掉下泪来。他赤裸着身体，躺在空荡荡的房间地板上，手脚都用铁链扣着，脚链上还拖了个大铁球，遍布全身的骇人伤痕在苍白的躯体上显得格外刺目。就算在以往那么多次战争中最艰苦的日子里，我也从没见过他的这个模样。像是心脏被子弹击中，我感受着自己身体内部爆裂般的痛楚，没有意识到自己的一滴泪水砸在了身下的地板上。被这点儿细小的响动吓到，我结结实实地打了个寒战。再次心里建设一番，我狠狠地抹掉了眼角的泪水，匆匆向他的方向爬去，开口叫了一声“基尔”。  
　　自己的声音在那个小小的囚室里响起，听上去十分阴森扭曲，可角落里的人毫无反应。我的心在胸腔里扭成一股细绳，我挣扎着爬到他的身边，害怕得浑身发抖。  
　　“基尔伯特？！”我大声叫道，就像是要给自己壮胆。  
　　被呼唤的人有浅浅的呼吸，像是昏死过去了。我向那躯体探出手去，却发现他在夏日的夜色里凉得像块冰。我赶忙脱下自己的外套，手忙脚乱地裹在基尔伯特身上，然后轻轻将他的身体抬起来，小心翼翼地抱在自己怀里。沉重的铁链发出哗啦啦的声响，震得我头疼脑热，简直不知道该想些什么，该做些什么。

  
　　半晌后我发现怀中的人在间歇地颤抖，便将他搂得更紧，没有意识到自己也抖得厉害。一股腥气扑鼻而来，苏联人的话再次撞进脑海。我强压着乱成一团的思绪，低下头仔细检查那具倒霉的身体。布满伤痕的身体看起来比五年前更加消瘦了，一度非常英俊的脸显得毫无生气，在昏迷中还皱着眉头，似乎在承受巨大的痛苦。这时我才注意到他小腹微微鼓起。嘴里不停的咒骂着，我颤抖着伸出右手到他臀间探了探，发现里面塞着什么东西。我咬紧牙关，用力深吸了几口气，试着将手指伸得更深，想要将那个异物拿出来。可那是个滑溜溜的圆形器物，轻易不能抓住，手指在里面搅了半天都没能成功。  
　　基尔在昏迷中发出一声低低的呻吟。我的手不可抑制地抖得更加厉害，死命咬着自己的下唇来控制情绪，我试图将手指探得更深一些，等到确定夹住那东西之后，便一下子发狠将它拽了出来。一个圆圆的伏特加瓶盖带出大量粘稠的白色液体，夹杂着红的黑的血液，大概是刚才拿出来的时候，薄薄的瓶盖边缘又划伤了肠道。他无知无觉地挣扎了一下，然后又不动了。  
　　我眨眨眼，看着那个不知道塞在里面多久的凶器，眼泪再次喷涌出来，滑到已经被我咬破的嘴唇上，引起点点刺痛，然而我心中的刺痛比这个强烈无数倍。我慢慢揉着伤患的肚子，想帮他把体内的脏东西排出来。我不停地默默咒骂自己，为什么没有早点儿来找他，为什么来了之后也这样笨头笨脑，还被俄国人关起来什么也做不了……真应该和阿尔说一声的！瞧布拉金斯基这架势，难道要将我也当成犯人一般关起来不成？话说回来，自己莽撞的行为倒是给他找着理由了……可是事情究竟是为什么会变成这样，我是说从一开始的时候？  
　　我七零八碎地想着这些，悲悲戚戚地哭了一夜。其间不断搓揉基尔的手脚，再将他紧紧搂在怀里，想给他带去哪怕一点儿温度。我强迫自己不要去想象还原我的基尔遭受的一切，可是没有办法做到。我甚至没有多余的心思去恨谁，因为那一夜我完全被刺骨的悲伤包围，到最后心酸到几乎抽搐。那种悲伤是这样阴冷而强大，让我觉得自己不光温暖不了怀里的人，反而要被这种彻头彻尾的寒冷吸进去了。  
　　  
　　基尔伯特是在第二天的午后醒过来的，其间俄国人一直没有出现过。我搂着他靠在墙角，神智迷糊，双眼半睁半闭，头不知不觉快要垂到怀里的人脸上去了。那堆乱七八糟的铁链“刺啦”地响了一声，将我从瞌睡中惊醒。我慌乱地低下头，就被一股紫红色的光芒照进眼底。他身上罩着我的衣服，锐利的双眼死死地盯着我，不知已经醒了多久。我连忙撸起衬衫的袖子，狠狠擦了两把眼睛，然后低下头，努力向他露出一个算得上明媚的笑容：“你好，基尔。”  
　　他不说话，依旧一个劲儿盯着我看。我想问问他有没有觉得好些，可他的表情严肃得叫人害怕，于是我也跟着沉默起来。  
　　过了一会儿，他才艰难的抿抿干裂的嘴唇，一本正经地开口了：“亚瑟……怎么……你们最后还是和俄国佬打起来了？”  
　　他这么一问，我倒是愣住了，觉得自己有点儿跟不上他的思路：“没这回事。战争已经结束了，基尔。你感觉怎么样？还觉得冷吗？”我伸出手，轻轻顺了顺他乱糟糟的短发。  
　　“……那么你怎么也给他抓起来了？”他摇摇脑袋，紧张地望着我，显得有些焦急，挣扎着想要坐起来。  
　　这下我明白他的意思了。可是……唉，亲爱的基尔，这可叫我怎么跟你说呢。  
　　“啊？没有……”我强行按住他，免得他牵动伤口，“我……他……呃，这个……总之，布拉金斯基那家伙答应让我过来看看你，这不我就来了。”说到“看看你”的时候我还是感到有些不好意思，就心虚地调开了视线。“快告诉我，你感觉怎么样？这个俄国人简直是个畜生！等我出去了，一定跟他没完！这实在是……”

  
      一声轻轻的嗤笑打断了我的语无伦次。  
      “我说柯克兰……嘿嘿……你不会因为是过于思念本大爷，偷跑过来被他给逮住了吧！”他眯起眼睛，整张脸夸张地皱起来，这样笑起来的时候，他又有点儿像是以前那个神气活现的基尔伯特了。我这样漫无边际地想着，突然意识到他这是在嘲笑我呢。  
　　“胡说！你给我住嘴！看来你满身的伤倒是没什么问题，还有精神开我的玩笑啦？亏我先前担心得要死……”说到这里，我自己住了嘴，然后转了个话头：“不管怎么说，阿尔会处理的。我必须告诉他这事儿……他会来帮我们，不能在让那个混蛋对你为所欲为了。”  
　　他沉默了一会儿，抬起自己的左手，盯着那些结满了血痂的指头看。  
　　“是啊……是啊。路德维希……我弟弟，他还好吗？”  
　　“他没事，因为战败情绪低落，不想做人，还有就是……快被一直见不着你这事儿逼疯了。”  
　　“嗯。没事就好。”他尝试着轻轻将那只左手握成拳头，然而没能成功。我就那样望着他，不知道为什么，觉得他此刻带着一种心不在焉的散漫，就算是问起那个他最珍视的路德维希，也像是例行公事一般，这简直有些不像我认识的那个基尔伯特了。我的心瞬间抽痛了一下，产生了好多关于未来的可怕想法。我盯着他那只伤痕累累的左手，然后使劲儿摇了摇头，想把那些胡思乱想给摆脱掉。  
　　“那么，我猜你们现在一定在讨论关于我和路德维希的处理问题吧？”他的语气依旧是淡淡的，却让人感觉他此刻很严肃地在跟你说话。  
      “基尔……”我简直不忍心告诉他即将到来的一切，不管我们和俄国佬谈判的结果如何，东普鲁士的大片土地都不可能再次交还给他了，包括他心心念念的但泽和柯尼斯堡——近三百年前，就是在这座漂亮东都的城堡地下，他向我透露了自己反抗菲利克斯的野心。那时候他兴致勃勃，言谈间都透露着一种蠢蠢欲动的生机。而现在呢？我不知道，他似乎对一切——路德维希、同盟驻军、领土划分和未来的命运——都失掉了兴趣。

  
　　“亚瑟，你听我说。看在你愿意在这种时候前来看我的情分上……”他有些急切地打断我，然后努力让自己在地上坐起来，尽量与我面对面，摆出一副正式谈判一般的架势。“我想请求你一件事……这非常重要，你必须答应我。”  
　　那双布满血丝的眼睛直视着我，竟带来一丝轻微的压迫感。我试探着伸出手，轻轻抚摸他的手背，然后一把握住。  
　　“听着基尔，我当然……”  
　　“我要你向你那些盟友提出判处我死刑的建议，”他郑重说道，并且使劲捏了一下我的手，阻止我打断他，“而且我要你保证他们通过你的提议。亚瑟我亲爱的，你能做到吗？”最后一句话就好像拐了个弯，语气变得柔和了许多，他的眼神也随之消弭了锐利，变得亲切又卑微，仿佛我们并没有在禁闭他的牢房中谈论死亡，却像是在谈论爱情。  
　　爱情，爱情。  
　　呵，亲爱的基尔，这就是你对我的爱情提出的最后期待吗？可你怎么做得出来？你怎么会认为我可以做得出来？！

      我被他的要求惊得一时不能动弹，连回应的话都想不起来。我以为他会提出关于宽大处理路德维希的要求，或者想要我将他从布拉金斯基手里救出来……我几乎不假思索地就要答应，就算为此必须和阿尔、弗朗他们大吵一场，我也在所不辞；我要告诉他，我会为了他的安全尽最大的努力；我想让他明白，就算是经历了所有这些反目与伤害，我永远都不会放弃他。  
　　原来人家要的根本就不是我的永不放弃……他完全否定了我对他和我们的将来最大的期待，还嫌不够决绝，竟要我来做刽子手和掘墓人，亲自埋葬我对这一切的美好幻想……他怎么敢？在那么多误解、仇恨与彼此的遍体鳞伤之后，他怎么敢这样要求我？  
　　我想我一定是将这些话吼出来了，而且表现得有些歇斯底里，因为下一刻我发现自己被他紧紧地搂在怀里，缠着铁链的双手正轻轻地拍打我的后背。我在他的面前该死地还是不能自持，以为已经在昨晚流干了的眼泪再次喷涌而出。  
　　“亚瑟……嘿，亲爱的，别这样……”  
　　“你他妈的别那样叫我！” 我推开他，抹了一把眼角的泪水，伸出手使劲儿戳在他赤裸的左胸上。“基尔伯特！你到底有没有心？……我不忍心看见布拉金斯基这样对你，不忍心让他们瓜分你的国土，驱逐你的人民……我这样希望你好，你却忍心叫我杀死你？”那么多天以来压抑着的担忧、彷徨和愤怒被我全部倾泻出来，我凶狠地看着他，像一条好斗的狼，我想要将他撕成碎片，这样我们之间的纠缠就可以一劳永逸地统统解决了。  
　　他没有躲避我的目光，而是抓住了我在他身上指指点点的手。他将它拉到自己胸前，让我感受着他生命的脉动。他这是什么意思……难道他不明白么？只有他活着，而且活下去，我才能一直感受到这一股脉动啊！

  
      “亲爱的亚瑟……”他温柔地看着我，扯出一个凄凉的笑容。“你是说，你忍心逼我像这样活着。”


	3. 琼斯小子大发雷霆

      阿尔弗雷德在第三天早上，作为他热衷扮演的救星式的角色出现——这一次我说这话，真的一点儿揶揄的意思都没有。当我听到他和俄国人的声音在铁门外面响起，那感觉就像回到了四年前，我守在广播前收听美国人的参战宣言的那样，世界在霎时间变得阳光普照天气晴好，仿佛地上的一切都重新充满了希望。这次如果他不出面，我相信布拉金斯基有种将我一直这样关着。

　　基尔枕着我的大腿睡着了，这可能是他这几个月来难得可以安心入睡的时刻。浅色的睫毛在眼窝下方投出一片浓浓的阴影，连眼底青灰的眼圈此刻都显得安详柔和了。我有些犹豫，但还是轻轻推了推了他的肩膀。他立刻就醒了，警惕地睁开眼，瞧见我的时候整个人又松弛下来。

　　“嘘……基尔，你听！好像是阿尔弗雷德……他来了！”我难掩兴奋，手忙脚乱地将自己整理一番——三天的关押已经将我搞得几乎和基尔一样憔悴了。

　　铁门发出“咔嚓咔嚓”的响声，然后被轰然推开。门外明媚的光线直射进来，我和基尔都不适应地眯起了眼睛。在那灿烂得叫人几乎落泪的阳光中，两个高大的身影出现在门口。

　　“阿尔！”我迫不及待地叫他的名字。

　　他穿着制服大步走进来，布拉金斯基就跟在他身后。我连忙从光秃秃的地板上起身，然后弯下腰，想要把基尔也扶起来。倚在我的肩膀上，他勉强稳住了自己，站定了以后抬起头，平静地注视着进来的人。

　　四面相对的时候，大家都没有说话。我实际上情绪非常激动，有很多话要对阿尔说，可当着俄国人的面，我却犹豫起来。我的颈部被他掐过的地方还留着一条淤青，现在还在隐隐作痛哩。不过阿尔没有把目光放在我身上。他仅仅环视了一下四周，再盯着基尔伯特看了两眼，就马上掏出一个微型相机，嚓嚓几声，把牢房以及我和基尔拍了个完全。布拉金斯基站在一旁抱着双手，面上是笑眯眯的，显得格外悠然自得。

　　我心中有些打鼓，基尔披着我的外套，倒是遮住了身体，然而那些铁链和伤疤还是让他显得非常狼狈，我觉得阿尔这样拍他，真有些令人难堪。不过我知道他有自己的打算，于是紧紧地搂住基尔，并没有阻拦他。

　　阿尔自顾自地拍完，从容地把相机往上衣内袋里一塞，这才端起姿态开始讲话。他的语气十分严肃，像是压制着极大的不满和愤怒，听上去威胁十足。

　　“我刚刚代表盟军方面同意了布拉金斯基先生的要求，将原德意志东普鲁士地区的柯尼斯堡割让给苏联。”我感到基尔的身体微微地颤抖了一下，便赶快抓紧了他。他虚弱地靠着我，将我的手捏的生疼，但他什么都没说。

　　阿尔看了我们一眼，清清嗓子，继续威严道：“关于战争赔款问题，同意苏联从其在德国的占领区，以及美、英、法盟军占领区拆除工厂设备用于赔偿其损失，对波兰的赔款则由苏联从其所得里面间接支付。我们还将对德国的处理问题进行进一步磋商，期待能够尽快达成令各方感到满意的共识。”

　　接着他转向身边悠哉的俄国人，那家伙听着他重复他们的“协议”，微笑在冷冰冰的脸上渐渐扩大。这时候阿尔的音调突然拔高了，似乎整个人都有些激动起来：“在此期间，我对布拉金斯基先生对盟友的极度不尊重感到十分震惊！他竟然无视众人对谈判进程的所有努力和贡献，擅自将亚瑟·柯克兰囚禁起来！在一个没有任何生活设施的水泥房子里！”

　　俄国人高出他半个头，这使他必须微微扬起脸才能与之直视。然而他看上去是如此咄咄逼人，身高上的劣势似乎都被他的气势所弥补了。“这种行为使我们严重怀疑与布拉金斯基先生继续进行合作，处理战后秩序和治理问题的可能性，因为他的合作诚意和对国际道德的理解似乎都不在我们的承受范围……”

　　他咽了一口唾沫，扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，再接再励道：“再说对东部德国的监管问题……今天的亲眼所见，让我有理由判断布拉金斯基先生不具备独自关押贝什米特的能力，因此我会提请盟军委员会商议，是否要剥夺布拉金斯基对贝什米特的关押权力。我刚才拍下的照片就是证据，它们表明贝什米特先生在这里关押期间曾经受到不人道的虐待，这对于战胜国来说无疑是一桩可耻的丑闻，因为这种行为与我们坚决要予以消除的法西斯没有差别！”

　　

　　“那又如何呢，亲爱的琼斯先生？”一直沉默的布拉金斯基这时候慢条斯理地开口了。“在你默许我对自己占领的欧洲东部领土实施管理的时候，就无权再因为我的管理作风和手段而指责我了啊。”他轻轻地叹了口气，状似无辜地摊摊手，毫不在乎地直视阿尔弗雷德。

“你说得对。很遗憾，我阿尔弗雷德•琼斯，对于那些被苏联军队占领的国家地区的命运，确实无能为力。但是，我相信他们自己会做出合乎情理的判断。如果你继续这样一意孤行，用比纳粹更加龌龊的手段对待你的犯人，我就会把这些照片寄给菲利克斯、伊丽莎白他们，寄到所有被你控制的国家那里去！然后他们就能够擦亮双眼仔细看看，在你的手里会落到怎样的下场！就我所知，他们当中的一些对你本来就不是那么服气吧？更不用说伊丽莎白，她曾是这两兄弟多年的朋友，和被你虐待的贝什米特更是有着过命的交情……她要是看到这些照片，还不知道会怎么想呢……就算他们此刻什么也改变不了，给你原本就名不正言不顺的管理添点儿乱子总不至于做不到——到时候也会够你受的吧，亲爱的布拉金斯基先生？”

　　俄国人那张万年不变的笑脸上这时候终于出现了一丝裂痕。我敢说他倒不是有多害怕这样的事情发生，他只是对阿尔弗雷德竟然敢威胁他，而他占领的国家竟然有可能造反这样的事实感到有些惊讶。

　　“他们敢！”这个魔鬼咬牙切齿地挤出这几个字，向阿尔弗雷德逼近了一些，有那么剑拔弩张的一瞬间，我简直觉得他就要一拳打向阿尔，并将那个照相机从他身上抢过来了——然而他最后毕竟维持了自己的姿态。弹了弹身上的军装，就好像刚才的一番对峙玷污了自己的衣裳那样，他慢吞吞地吐出这样一句话：“玩儿去吧，琼斯小子。你想要怎么玩，就怎么玩，反正我乐意奉陪。”

　　阿尔一脸凛然，看上去丝毫不为所动。他果断道：“现在我要将犯人贝什米特带到有能力提供得体环境和有效治疗的地方去，直到委员会就你的关押资格做出进一步评判——而且我不允许反对意见。”他这时候才转头看向我和基尔，将一串钥匙扔给我，大声说道：“亚瑟，走了！”我见俄国人没有任何动作，便迅速用那些钥匙解开束缚住基尔手脚的铁链，再将他背在身上，走出了那间地狱般漆黑的牢房，随着阿尔上了他的轿车。

　　

　　在波茨坦开会期间，我们这帮人，包括占领者布拉金斯基，全部住在当年德皇的新宫中。这座气势恢宏的洛可可建筑是腓特烈大帝在世时就修建的了，那时他刚刚从罗德里赫手里得到富饶的西里西亚，底楼大殿里华丽的大理石地面的原材料就是来自那个地区。宫殿建成之后，基尔伯特在这里大宴欧洲各国，我便第一次有机会到新宫居住。我当时曾对宫殿里毫无必要的奢华进行了嘲讽，说它是“没教养的暴发户面向全欧洲赤裸裸的炫耀”。他当时身披军装，意气风发，对我的阴阳怪气倒是毫不在意，随手抓起一只中国白瓷茶杯摔到我身上，然后带着我在一间间金碧辉煌的客房中乱窜，看到适合我俩心意的大床，就毫不犹豫地滚上去……俄国人占领这里之后，已经将里面的皇家财宝洗劫一空。搬不走的家俱倒是还留在那里，之后便用来给在这里开会的众人服务了。

　　我们的轿车开进宫殿大门，在正厅入口停下。我扶着基尔下车，偷偷地瞟了一眼他的表情。那张惨白的脸上无悲无喜，他眨了眨眼，似乎对这栋自己当年的成就已经毫无感触。阿尔从副驾驶位置下来，望着基尔简单地点点头，接着吩咐我：“到右翼最里面那个空房间去，医生一会儿就过来。处理完之后，你到我办公室来一下。”然后他转身走进大殿，消失在迷宫般的走廊中，继续为战后秩序重建大业鞠躬尽瘁去了。

　　基尔望着他的背影，低声笑了一下：“哦，你这个小弟弟倒是越来越有本事啦，就像你当年那样。”

      “嗯？什么弟弟……你不累么？快闭嘴吧。”我没好气地蹲下身再次将他背起，来到阿尔安排好的房间里。

　　站在漂亮的落地窗前抽着烟，我一直想着关于基尔的处置问题，思绪从早到晚乱成一团。等到基尔的伤口全部妥善处理完毕，我已经积累了满满一缸烟头。我转过头，看见他靠在窗前的沙发床上，显得非常憔悴。那家具是十九世纪费里西安诺家北部的作品，大片的花朵刺绣精致华丽，隔了一百多年岁月，色泽纵使不如当年，依旧可以看出手工的技艺高超。我走上前去，递给他一只香烟。他摆摆手，问我路德维希在哪里。

　　“他也在这宫殿里，左翼那侧，弗朗西斯一直看管他。如果你想见他，我就叫……”

　　“不用。等我伤好了再说吧，在那之前别告诉他。”他勉强微笑着，冲我点了点头，然后疲惫地闭上眼睛。

　　我拿了毯子给他盖上，便离开了那个房间，轻轻关上房门。阿尔办事效率很高，门外已经有荷枪实弹的士兵守卫了。我熄掉最后一支烟，乖乖地向他的办公室走去。

　　

　　“你可真是好样的，亚瑟•柯克兰！”阿尔正在研究对面墙上的世界地图，我一进门，他便转身朝我走来，迎面就是这样一句。我知道琼斯先生的脾气在俄国人那里还没有发完，自己这次也算是咎由自取，便打定主意不驳他的话。

　　“招呼都不打就到苏军营地去了，多么聪明又英勇的行为啊！布拉金斯基这两天跟个没事人儿似的，要不是弗朗西斯昨天终于承认他偷听了你和部下的谈话，我们根本都不知道你究竟到哪里去了！”

　　我眨眨眼睛，努力让自己看上去显得虚心而温顺。哼，弗朗西斯这个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙，多管闲事的坏毛病一直改不了，不知道还有多少事情让他听了去，真不要脸！等会儿一定要将他绑起来打，他妈的……我维持着面上的平静，只是在心里发狠。

      “你就不要在那里腹诽弗朗西斯了，他这人确实狡猾下流，没句真话，但这次若不是他，你要怎么倒霉都不知道！”

      嘿嘿，阿尔他真不愧是我养出来的，思维都跟我走在了一个调上。我在心中暗暗想着，没留神他就那样走过来，一把揪起我的衣领，好像想要给我一拳。“要不是为了把你给弄出来，我何至于那么快就答应苏联人的无耻要求！这下好了，那只熊他妈的要乐上好几天啦！早就跟你说过，不要让他有机可乘，不要让他觉得有资格跟我们谈条件——呵呵，我们的大战略家柯克兰先生，你倒是把自己给变成条件了！”

　　“……对不起……”我难得的服了软，在他面前低下头来。揪着我的手这时候放开了，我扯扯衣领，犹犹豫豫地小声说道：“谢谢你，阿尔……我是说……”

　　他不耐烦地一挥手，像是要赶走一只苍蝇似的。“得了，亚瑟。你那点儿扭捏的谢意先给我留着，我现在保得住贝什米特，不代表可以一直保着他。布拉金斯基愿意放人，是因为他这次得了太大的便宜，此刻正得意着呢，根本不在乎这个。但是战后德国的治理是个大问题，他捏着东部大片领土，是不会轻易松手的。你呢，高贵的柯克兰先生，拜托你也在今后的谈判中使使力，不要老是一副于己无关的可恶模样，行不行？谈成了，你的老情人顶多丢掉一些土地；谈不成，他今后就要一直落在苏联人手里了。在苏联人手里会是个怎样的光景，我想你现在也像我一样清楚了。不过这些用不着我来说，你一定早就自己掂量过了，对吧？”

　　他这话说得滴水不漏，句句在理。我在那一刻再次意识到面前这个人已经不是以前那个喜欢打闹的浑小子了，他有底气也有资格领导世界人民重建家园，他两次将欧洲从泥潭中拉出来，将我从泥潭中拉出来。对此我还能说些什么呢？

　　“不管怎样，真的非常感谢你所做的，阿尔。”我认真看着他眼镜背后的湛蓝双眼，我想让他知道，我感激他，相信他，也愿意支持他。

　　他保持着刚刚教训我的那个嘲讽又嫌弃的模样，脸上却露出了一丝笑容。

　　“不客气……我知道，亚瑟，因为我是英雄嘛。”

　　

      阿尔弗雷德有一件事说对了，那就是布拉金斯基在关于基尔伯特的问题上丝毫不肯让步。他坚持自己对德国东部领土的绝对权力，而且迫使阿尔保证基尔伯特必须由他监管。随着我们在波茨坦停留日子在八月份告一段落，基尔事实上还是要落到他的手里。但是在我的强烈要求和阿尔弗雷德的支持下，俄国人同意提供良好的关押环境、保证绝不虐待犯人以及准许盟国各人随时探望等一系列条件。

      将基尔带回新宫之后，由于会议进展到关键时候，我也几乎没有机会再去看望他。尽管基尔他从未提过，我还是自作主张将他的住处定在了无忧宫。我知道这是他最喜欢的地方，要是能够让他住在这里，那种被囚禁的感觉可能会稍微淡一些，心情也会渐渐明媚起来。后来发生的事证明，我的愿望固然良好，却真是天真得可以呢！

　　我们离开波茨坦前一天，路德维希到新收拾出来的无忧宫，与刚搬进去的基尔交谈了一个上午。由于波茨坦属于苏联的占领区，盟军离开的时候也要将由我们负责的路德维希一起带走。这样说来，路德维希此次算是去向他的哥哥告别了，而且他们双方都很清楚，下一次再见的日子目前看来遥遥无期。

　　正午一过，路德维希从山上下来。正好跟屁虫一样的弗朗西斯忙着拉阿尔讨论联合占领路德维希家的具体事宜去了，我便趁着这样的好时机，一个人溜到上面去看看基尔。

　　他的样子看上去比刚到这里的时候精神了一些，虽然依旧十分消瘦，但是衬衫西裤的打扮多少使他恢复了以前那种神气十足的英俊模样。我顺着林荫大道向东一直走进花园，看到他正在给一只纯黑的牧羊犬喂食。他坐在喷泉边上，白色衬衫领口的扣子解开了，袖口挽到肘部，那畜生得意地围着他转来转去，不时跳起来去舔他的脸。他浑身都是浅色的，包括银色的短发和苍白的皮肤，这让他整个人在午后两三点钟的烈日下泛着刺眼白光，顿时让人觉得很不真实。我由此产生了一种美好的感觉，仿佛那么多天以来关于这个人的所有绝望情绪都在这一刻离我而去。我快步走过去，他的狗警惕地盯着我，凶狠地吠了两声。

      “亚瑟！”他见我来了，便站起身朝我走来，冲我露出一个毫无芥蒂的笑容。

　　基尔带着我在参天树林里闲逛了一会儿，然后来到西南角的中国茶屋前。他俯下身子逗了那条狗一会儿，在它耳边说了些什么，那畜生便听话地跑走了。他望着黑狗消失在不远处的草丛中，回过头笑着对我说：“你别说，这可真是个惊喜呢！我和路德养的狗如今就只剩下他了……今天路德来看我的时候，竟把他带给我作伴。是条好猎犬啊！可惜呀，我都已经很久没有痛快地打猎了。”

　　我随他走进那间漂亮的茶屋，在屋子中央的小圆桌旁坐下。看着他在桌上摆弄茶具，我便先给自己点了只烟，接上他的话头：“说起打猎，我还是喜欢你家的猎鹰，感觉比狗什么的高贵，也厉害多了！”我们俩上次在一块儿打猎大概要追溯到本世纪初了，当时我们的联军刚刚在耀家打了个大胜仗，他便邀请我到他家南部的猎场去，我们在阿尔卑斯与世隔绝的山脚下度过了一段愉快的夏日时光……这些陈年往事，不知道他还记不记得？

　　他扬起脸来冲我微微一笑，然后再度垂下头：“可不是么？这些家伙凶猛得很，飞得快，视野又好。可惜现在越来越少啦……你要是这么喜欢，等我死后干脆变成猎鹰，飞到你家去陪你打猎好了。”他一边倒水，一边这样说着，听上去倒是个开玩笑的口气。

　　然而我的心还是迅速往下一沉。好家伙！还想着这事儿呢……他压根儿就没忘了！

　　我不说话了，面色一定也变得难看至极。

　　

　　半晌过后，他给我倒好茶，将面上用工笔描着小鸟的茶杯端到我面前：“怎么不说话，亚瑟？牛奶在这里，你自己放。”他坐回去，端起什么都没加的茶水，自己先喝了一口，用鼓励的眼神看着我。“尝尝看，是耀几天前带给我的。”

　　我捻熄了烟头，将牛奶倒进茶里，又扔了两颗糖，拿起勺子胡乱一搅。抬起盘子的时候，我的手因为隐隐的怒火而颤抖，杯子在盘子上晃动，发出一串“咔嗒”声。

　　我的余光瞟见坐在对面的他正盯着我看，可我没理他，径自喝起来。我不吭声，他也不说话。他心中明白，但我知道他在等我先开口。

　　“咚”地将盘子放回桌上，如他所愿，我冲动地开口了：“说等你死了是什么意思？我们这样的人那么轻易死吗？哼，谁稀罕带你去打猎！……你最近是怎么回事，为什么老在脑子里想这些有的没的？我还以为你已经忘了这茬儿呢……我逼布拉金斯基答应我的要求，我安排你最喜欢的地方给你住，我把你的狗从柏林带来，让路德维希交给你……我殚精竭虑地做这些事情，全都是为了你！我以为这能让你放弃那个可怕的念头！”我短暂地停顿了一会儿，心里觉得十分难过和委屈。“……我已经尽力了……基尔伯特，你告诉我，你到底还有什么地方不满意？”

　　他苦笑了一下，带着点儿悲悯的神气看着我，平静地将杯子放下：“亚瑟，你冷静点儿……没有，我并没有不满意。谢谢你所做的一切。刚才我不过是开玩笑，没想到你反应这样强烈。对不起……虽然你也知道，我确实坚持当初求你做的事——我现在依旧坚持。可是说到底……”他低下头，有些自嘲地笑了，“说到底，也要你答应才能办到啊。我的生死掌握在你和你那些盟友手中，你要是不愿意，我自然也死不了……所以你还有什么好气恼的呢，亚瑟？”

　　“我气恼的是你这种对什么都无所谓的态度！”我刷地站起身，推开椅子来到他面前。有那么一刻我简直想要揍他，使劲儿揍他那张波澜不惊的脸，把他从那些荒唐的对死亡的憧憬中打醒。然而我却一下子蹲下来，半跪在他面前，抓住了他的左手。我把那只手死死攥在怀里，生怕会弄丢了似的，抬起头紧盯着他：“你为什么不愿意活下去？嗯？为什么每次我见到你，你就摆出这副云淡风轻的表情，好像这世界上的一切都不再与你有关？你死了，对你自己有什么好处？对你那好斗的弟弟路德维希有什么好处？还有对我……你想过没有！你为什么不在乎？你简直都不像我认识的那个人了！”我几乎是在冲他嘶吼，扯得自己的喉咙一阵疼痛，再次说出话来仿佛都变了调：“你说得那么轻巧，好像这是一件多么容易的事情……可是我呢？！我怎么办？你告诉我啊！”

　　我哽咽起来，将脑袋埋进他的双腿之间，心情激动地抽噎着。我感到他将手插进我的头发，一下一下地抚摸着。我听见他说：“对不起亚瑟，我知道这并不容易，所以并没有逼你。我感激你所做全部，包括这宫殿，我的狗，中国茶叶……”看到我猛地抬起头，他宽容地笑了，冲着我挤眉弄眼：“我和耀什么交情，他犯得着巴巴地跑来给一个战犯送茶叶？亚瑟，你真是……”

　　他起身推开椅子，像我一样跪坐在地上。他用自己的额头抵着我的，他用我们之间说深沉情话的那种语调，一字一句地说给我听：“我知道你做这些的目的，你想让我感觉好起来。你认为这样一来，我可能就不会再去想那些和死亡有关的事……”

　　我捧起他的脸，迫不及待地打断他：“难道不是这样么？那时候你被俄国人那样欺负，想到要死是很正常……可是现在，他再没有那样对你，你有很好的地方住着，其他乱七八糟的遗留事务最终也会解决的！你相信我，我会帮你解决的！有什么好担心的呢？你还能见到路德维希，还能回到柏林，你们还能自由自在地……”

　　“亚瑟……”他将一个指头放到我唇边，示意我听他说，我便乖乖地住了嘴：“我现在很高兴，很满意，你做得很好，其实这根本没有必要。对我来说，你本人的存在，就足以证明这个世界是值得留恋的……”

　　“那么为什么……”听他这么一说，像抓住最后一根稻草一样，我再次打断了他。如果所有这些都不能动摇他，那么我呢？基尔伯特，你会为我而留下来吗？

　　“对不起，亚瑟……我想要这么做只是因为，我已经再无存在于这个世界的意义。你心中清楚，我们是国家而非普通人，从波罗的海的东端奔袭到勃兰登堡的泥沼，越过莱茵河，撞上古老的罗马城墙，我四处征伐，惨淡经营，不过是完成一个伟大的民族在地上的使命——在统一德意志民族并建立帝国的时候，这个使命就已经完成了。等到属于我普鲁士的王室被人民废黜，我就更加没有存活于世的理由了。两个国家存在于同一个民族的土地上，只会造成无休无止的动荡和混乱，这一点相信你和我一样清楚……我其实并非没有对路德维希说过这些。一战结束的时候我就求他解散普鲁士重整联邦，十多年前我依旧这样坚持，可是他听不进去；再后来，他又挑起战争了，而我得留下来保护他的国家……像你一样，路德维希不愿意下手杀死我。现在我陷入了一个奇怪的困境：我的死亡取决于那些与我最亲近的人，而他们全都希望我继续这样莫名其妙地活着……”

　　“不是这样的！你别试图给我洗脑，什么一个民族，什么两个国家？！”我拼命摇头，感觉头痛欲裂，就好像他在我脑海里放进了一颗名叫“恐惧”的种子，这颗种子生根发芽，迅速生长，将我的脑袋撑得几欲爆裂。“我要你！我要的是你，基尔伯特•贝什米特！不是什么普鲁士什么德意志！我要你活着，我要基尔伯特活着！所以你他妈的想都别想，给我好好活下去！”

我觉得这场谈话不能再像这样进行下去了，便猛地站起来。血液上涌带来的眩晕使我一阵站立不稳，心中也乱成一团，简直不知该如何是好。他也站了起来，一脸无奈地拉着我的手，还想再同我说些什么。

　　“你别说了！”我大声吼道，然后一把抓住他的双肩，语无伦次地说道：“你不要担心！我会处理的……我会和阿尔弗雷德谈……对！还要和那个俄国佬谈！我们会找到办法的……你等着，不可能没有其他解决方法的！你不准死，连想都别想！我会帮你……我会帮我们找到法子的！基尔伯特，你相信我！”

　　我猛地放开他，意识到自己刚才的失态。我慢慢向后退去，慌慌张张地逃出了那间屋子。我承认我被他的话吓到了，我一刻也不想再呆在那里。我必须抓紧时间，我必须找到留住基尔伯特的办法，我必须让他明白，他可以毫无顾忌地活下去。


	4. 最后的日子

“因为我已被奠祭，我离世的时期已经近了。这场好仗，我已打完；这场赛跑，我已跑到终点，这信仰，我已保持了。” 

 

马不停蹄的忙碌在1946年的新年刚刚过去不久之后就拉开了序幕，成立了两个多月的联合国召开了它的第一次全体大会。在接下来我们五个盟友的单独碰面中，我第一次提出自己关于合并德国占领区的构想。这件事情我酝酿了有小半年，虽然深知不一定能说服所有人，但我决心抓住这个难得的机会。这恐怕是帮助基尔的唯一法子了，要让他好好活着，首要任务是要将他从俄国人手中救出来。

“……想想看，如果要防止凡尔赛条约的悲剧重演，我们必须把统一的国家还给他们，把尊严还给德国人民！”在那几个混蛋听到我提议之后的一片沉默中，我慷慨陈词：“……弗朗西斯你先等等，我知道你总是有话要说……但是当年正是因为你‘要德国陪得倾家荡产’的刻薄嘴脸和冒冒失失占领鲁尔区的愚蠢行动，煽动了人家的极端民族主义和对我们的仇恨……难道现在我们不该吸取教训吗？既然他们希望统一，我们就还给他们统一，这样他们就会对我们产生亲切的好感而不是仇恨，这样也有助于建设一个非军事化的和平国家，因为极端民族主义与对战胜国的仇恨是当年战争的源泉……”我一边滔滔不绝口沫横飞，一边留心观察与会盟友们的反应。耀应该对此没有什么意见，因为他毕竟不是直接利益相关者。我的主要任务，是要搞定那几个在德国驻军的老兄。既然连我自己都愿意放弃占领，促成占领区的合并，财大气粗的阿尔和基本没有发言权的弗朗为什么不肯？

当然，最先跳出来反对的还是弗朗西斯，几百年了，这个人从来不愿意和我统一意见，这一点我倒是已经习惯了。我心不在焉地听着他长篇大论，无非是在翻来覆去强调他自己的利益。我斜眼瞟了瞟阿尔弗雷德，看他若有所思地沉吟着，似乎对我的提议颇以为是。

我心中顿时燃起一丝希望，如果能获得阿尔的支持，事情十有八九是有戏的。然而整个会议结束在弗朗西斯意犹未尽的演讲中，这恐怕是他几年来唯一一次尽情地对我们发表讲话——我承认他心里一定憋屈很久啦。阿尔和布拉金斯基这两个握有绝对话语权的人却自始至终都没有表态，等到会议结束，他们就起身匆匆离开了。我满腹狐疑，便跟了出去，想从阿尔那里讨个说法。结果这两人一出会议室，便一同钻进了一间办公室，将门“砰”地锁上了。

　　

弗朗西斯吹着口哨，慢条斯理地走出会议室，见我失魂落魄地站在那扇门前，便朝我飞了一个眼风。

“小亚瑟，吃瘪了吧……哥哥我好心劝你一句，现在的世界已经不是我们的天下了，里头坐着的那两个才是决定一切的大佬。真不知道你是哪根筋儿出了毛病，竟然想一手操控复杂得连德国人自己都搞不清楚的德国问题。哥哥劝你省省吧，虽然我一直以来，也挺喜爱那两兄弟的，但是因此把自己赔进去可真是不值……小亚瑟哟，哥哥总觉得你是个聪明人，怎么这次竟然这么钻牛角尖呢？”他表情夸张地看着我，流露出一副怜悯又百思不得其解的神情，就好像他一千年来从未见过我一样。

“你懂个屁！”

我懒得理他，也不想跟他讨论任何有关基尔的事。这个白痴……他真不该提什么喜爱不喜爱的……一想到他们当年结成一伙去围攻罗德里赫的时候，弗朗西斯这家伙曾肆无忌惮地和基尔眉来眼去，我就觉得他此刻格外碍眼——真后悔当时没有揍他个落花流水！

阿尔和布拉金斯基呆在里面总也不出来，更加令我心烦意乱。我怒气冲天地点了只烟，并没有递给弗朗，只是恶狠狠地瞪着他。他好脾气地做了个投降的姿势，飘到慢吞吞出现的王耀身边，将沉思中的中国人吓了一跳，然后强行搂着人家欢快地离开了。

　　

“两个大佬”在那件该死的办公室里呆了大概有一千个钟头，我昏昏沉沉地坐在门口，被开门声惊得一下子站起来。阿尔率先冲了出来，似乎对我的存在毫无察觉，只顾匆匆往前走。我一把拉住他的胳膊：“阿尔……”

他猛地回过头，像是刚刚才发现我在这里一样，他的镜片在那个瞬间闪烁了一下，我没有看清他的表情。“对不起，亚瑟……你说的那事儿不成……我很抱歉。”

他很快地说着，然后挣脱了我的手，转身快步走开了。他这样的反应很是少见，我的心也因此沉到了谷底。从阿尔身上读出的挫败和不甘令我预感到了自己的失败，果然，当布拉金斯基不知什么时候出现在我面前时，他脸上又挂上了那种令人作呕的假笑。

这次他都懒得和我迂回打太极，直接上前一把扣住我的双肩，将我整个人掼在墙上。我被他的双臂禁锢着，那具庞大的身躯黑压压地靠向我。他用那种隆隆雷声一般令人震怖的腔调开始讲话了：“柯克兰，对于你一而再再而三的挑衅，我只能说我感到非常厌倦，同时也觉得十分好笑。呵呵，别以为我不知道你和你的琼斯小子整天腻在一起嘀嘀咕咕，商讨的都是些什么令人腻味的阴谋。那么多年了，你一心在策划的不就是不想让我好过么……当年要不是你和弗朗西斯做着什么‘祸水东引’的美梦，路德维希那小子又何至于如此猖狂？好家伙，偷鸡不成蚀把米，你们到头来还是把自己给牵扯进去了，和德国人你死我活地打了那么些年……现在总算把那两兄弟给按住了，你又开始打什么合并占领区的算盘！你给我听着，这不可能！”

他咄咄逼人，咬牙切齿，令人奇怪的是那微笑一直贴在他的脸上，仿佛一个无法逃脱的面具。“柯克兰，今天我就帮你把情况搞搞清楚。”他阴惨惨地笑着，那张脸几乎要贴上我的鼻尖。“我家里六百多万年轻力壮的小伙子把性命扔在了战场上，那是因为你和狡猾的美国人把最艰巨的战役交给我去打！你们那点儿龌龊的心思我难道还不清楚？一面厚着脸皮求着我去和德国人硬拼，一面像上帝祈祷我被削弱得越多越好……现在我想要回我应得的补偿，我要的名正言顺！阿尔弗雷德对此清楚得很，我想要的、他该给的，他都无话可说……可这又怎么碍着你的眼了？你怎么就不肯善罢甘休了？还是你想怂恿你的琼斯小子，像对待本田菊那样用两颗小玩意儿吓唬我？哈哈哈！你们这帮忘恩负义的东西！我刚才明确告诉他了，想要打架的话尽管放马过来，我难道就怕了你们不成？！不过你知道么柯克兰……你家那个小家伙可不愿打架，他害怕了！哈哈哈哈哈！他害怕了！你能相信吗？他害怕大规模伤亡，害怕他的人民不会批准！这就是为什么他总喜欢拖别人当替死鬼！我呢……我可不怕这些！我要发动战争用不着人民的批准！”他气势汹汹地一拳砸在我脑袋旁边的墙壁上，“现在你应该清楚我们所处的局势吧，柯克兰先生？你那点儿小心思，可不可以试着稍微收敛一下呢？最后再说一次，我不会释放基尔伯特，我不会从东部领土撤军！要我退出德国？对不起，永远不可能！”

咆哮完这番陈词，他狠狠地将我一把推开，大步离去了。我猜他把憋了很久的愤怒全都喷在我脸上了，可我现在实在没心思去想他的话。我心中空荡荡地回荡着一个声音，它告诉我这事儿成不了，这事儿不可能……这声音在胸腔中来回穿梭，好像大风呼呼刮过，吹得我从内到外冷飕飕的，我感到希望正在一点儿一点儿的离我远去。如果阿尔弗雷德可以接受姑息，如果布拉金斯基绝不同意放手，基尔该怎么办？我答应过他，说我会找到解决方法的……这下该怎么办？

 

之后的局势发展使我没法只专注于这一件事情，烦人的事儿丝毫没有随着战争的结束而消失，它们一件接一件地冒出来，每一件都足以搞得我焦头烂额。

那些我照顾的孩子们趁着战后掀起的建国热潮，纷纷要求脱离我的监管——这件事可与阿尔脱不了干系，谁叫这家伙当初把承诺自由的种子插得遍地都是，这不战争一结束，就到处开花结果了，这使得我和弗朗西斯他们都深受其害。我早就讽刺过美国佬那种漫无边际的理想主义，当年我们在凡尔赛开会的时候，弗朗西斯也对他的荒唐念头表达了毫无保留的鄙视：“这小子当自己是摩西么？嘁……”

对在大西洋上那条游船签署的东西，我也有很多意见，但是当时我们把和平和胜利放在了第一位，也就容忍了阿尔弗雷德擅自加入一些鼓吹民族自决的条款。这下好了，海上的那些小岛的闹得不可开交，亚洲的各位更是趁我国力疲软，千方百计地算计我。这头我刚告诉印度，我已经管不了他家里因为信仰问题而闹分家的事儿了，那头我在巴勒斯坦的代理就被人给炸了个干净。等到我提着老命四处奔波，总算处理完这桩令人发指的恐怖袭击，中东那炎热得令人烦躁夏天都已经快要过去了。

 

九月我再次踏上秋风已经开始萧瑟的德国土地，为的是参加纽伦堡法庭的最后宣判。借着一点儿难得的空闲时光，我来到波茨坦看望一年没见的基尔伯特。在依旧翠绿的冷杉林中穿梭了一阵，我在一片林中空地上找到了他。他坐在那条古旧的长木凳上小憩，非常放松地仰着头，眼睛紧闭，连呼吸都几不可闻。几片落叶在地上打着旋儿，我被那阵冷风刮得微微打颤。我清了清嗓子，走过去在他身边坐下，摘掉了落在他银色发间的一束针叶。

“嘿！是你啊。你好吗，亚瑟？”他睁开眼睛，一见到是我，便坐直了身子，笑眯眯地望着我。

“就那样吧。你呢？我瞧你倒是过得怪惬意！”这里的天气已经冷得可以，他却还只穿着单件儿衬衫。我自然而然地抓住他的手，觉得微微有些发凉。

“可不是……我可是听说你在琼斯家的慷慨陈词了！‘铁幕已经落下’，嗯？我倒是记得，戈培尔他当年也用过这词儿，呵……在苏联问题上，我们的立场难得地一致啊，哈哈哈！”

嘿，他又在取笑我，我默默地想。那确实是我对布拉金斯基的一次报复，在说起铁幕背后的那些首都时，我刻意将“柏林”两个字咬得特别清晰——可是除了口头上的刻薄与数次在盟友间无疾而终的斡旋，这一年来我在德国问题上简直毫无建树。所以当基尔像现在这样毫无芥蒂地对我笑，我就觉得无地自容。亲爱的基尔，你说我现在该怎么办呢？

我沉吟半晌后开口了：“苏联……不同意合并……基尔，他说他不会释放你。”尽管这很艰难，我还是坚持把话说完，飞快地看了他一眼，然后惭愧地低下了头。“而阿尔呢……他也同意了。”

“我知道。俄国人每次过来，都要向我炫耀一番。昨天他同我说，他的军队已经将德国人全部赶出波美拉尼亚和西里西亚了。”他平板的声音不带任何情绪，像个木头人一般咀嚼着令人绝望的苦涩。

“基尔……我很抱歉。”我难过地低下头，不知道该说什么。

一阵令人难堪的沉默。它在我们之间不到一英寸的距离中弥漫开来，让我感到面前这个人正不可避免的渐渐远离我。

　　我一直低着头，希望他该死地能说点儿什么，打破此刻这种叫人毛骨悚然的寂静。秋风刮过树林的沙沙声仿佛离我们非常遥远，他的心跳在这一刻变得如此清晰。我惶恐地听着这种声音，一起一伏，可怕的感觉从内心深处喷发出来。快说点儿什么啊基尔伯特！说你对我很失望，说我他妈的就是个无能为力的大笨蛋……

“亚瑟……”老天爷，我旁边的人终于开口了，从那些令人胆战心惊的杂响中把我解救出来：“嘿，你这是一副什么表情？天啦！瞧着就好像我打了你，要不就是欠了你几万块钱。”谁欠谁钱？奇怪，刚刚我在说的明明是另一回事儿……他的声音里带着浓浓的笑意，轻描淡写地避开了那些沉重的话题。我慢慢抬起头，他微微颤抖的手指顺着我的太阳穴往下划，在鼻尖上轻轻刮了一下。

一个吻就这样突然落在我的嘴唇上。那是个不带任何情欲的吻——在我们几百年的交往中这可不多见——就像一只长途跋涉的蝴蝶，停在一朵久违的魅惑上面。

这是我们六年来第一次亲吻对方。

我伸出双手轻轻捧着他的脸，品尝他冰凉的唇和周围青草般的清香。我们就像两个涉世尚浅的小男孩儿，每一个动作都充满了小心翼翼的试探。一种很久不曾体会的少年心气将我包围，那一刻我们仿佛回到了几百年前那充满了异域情调的古城，空气中弥漫着辛辣又神秘的浓郁香气，我们被东方王国的富丽堂皇晃晕了双眼；他不过是个扛着宝剑披着十字的毛头小子，看上去却如此不可一世，骄横野蛮地同我大打出手……我亲爱的基尔，你还记得当时那个容光焕发的男孩儿吗？那时候我们尚未彼此相爱，自然也不存在什么伤害……现在你这样温柔地吻我，可为什么我的心却跳动得如此疼痛？我们的爱情穿过那漫长岁月的尘埃，为什么剩下的竟是无尽的悔恨？

我们长久地持续着那个吻，将近千年的时空被挤压进当下的凝滞的永恒中。他自始至终没有说一个字，却有个声音源源不断地传到我的脑海中。我听见他说没关系，他说他记得，他说别害怕亚瑟，他说再见了亚瑟。那个吻解释了所有我尚未明白的，包含了全部我曾经怀念的。我想不管我或者他曾经试图表达什么，这个吻已经说清了一切。当我们彼此分开，我感到自己的心也被削去了一块，它再也不会如旧时完整了。

　　“那么……”我抬头直视他的双眼，仿佛要用尽全身力气把那对紫红色的眸子刻在心里，“如果这是你想要的，如果这是我能为你做的……”

　　他的嘴角弯成一个漂亮的弧度，他的眉尖、睫毛、鼻梁和脸上细碎的几不可见的疤痕，都显得如此富有风情：“是的亚瑟，我请求你……”

　　我伸出一个手指放在他微微翘起的嘴唇上，郑重地点了点头：“……你放心，我一定……”

　　他认真地看着我，像是下了很大决心说出下面的话：“那么你保证，在我死后，路德维希将不必再承担战争的过错……”

　　“我保证。”

　　“……所有你们想要加诸他身上的罪名，全部由我来负责……”

　　“我保证。”

　　“……你们解散了我的军队，就要保护好我的弟弟，不要让他落到布拉金斯基手里去……”

　　“我保证。”

　　“……也要保护好你自己，别再将自己卷入什么该死的战争啦。”

　　“……我保证……”

　　“谢谢你，亚瑟。”他像是终于卸下了什么重担似的松了口气，眼底浓重的阴影也渐渐消散开来——他再次向我露出那种基尔伯特式的标志性笑容。

我用颤抖的声音答应了他的每一个要求，并拼命试图向他露出同样温暖的微笑——我没有做到。斟酌了一下，我缓缓地开口了：“如果……你还有什么想见的人，想说的话……我……”我死死地抓着他的手，却再也说不出一个字。

他试图回握我的手，却没有成功——他那只受伤的左手使不上劲儿。我听见他干笑了一声，轻快地说：“你瞧，我这只手好像有些不听使唤了呢。就算我想要写点儿什么交给别人，恐怕也不能够啦。话说回来，我倒是蛮想见见那个小少爷的……”

我慌忙抬起头，正要张口讲话；他感觉到我手上突如其来的力道，便安抚地将我搂进怀里：“我知道，我知道。他现在正极力和我们撇清关系，不可能愿意来看我的。亚瑟，你可能一直觉得我莽撞，可我并不愚蠢。我一直明白，罗德里赫与我和路德不是一路人，他看上去与世无争，其实手腕很多，总会有办法脱离险境，保存自己；这可能就是我们永远不能和他成为一家人的缘故吧。我想让他别再打路德维希的主意，如果他能一直像现在这样保持中立，那自然是最好的……路德维希不太善于与人交流，我总是担心他和邻居搞不好关系……不过现在想起来，我在这方面好像也不是什么能手啊，嘿嘿！”

我吸了吸鼻子，平定了一下心神，抓住机会讽刺道：“你邻里关系搞得最差的时候，还不是找到我来救场？”

他皱眉看了我一眼，然后大笑起来：“哈哈哈！可是你老人家不是一副蛮不乐意的嘴脸吗？要不是看上了弗朗家的那些地盘，你会这么好心？你这个见好就收的老狐狸，别以为我不知道你那点儿算盘！”

　　“我是老狐狸？！你这个横冲直撞的暴发户好没教养！忘了打败法皇的时候，你是怎么在我家的宴会上撒野的？”

　　“你当时醉成那样，连自己是如何出丑的都不记得，怎么就知道我撒野了？”

　　“你胡说八道！我怎么可能会喝醉……”

　　

在那个奇妙的下午，我们重新回到那种持续了几个世纪的相处模式，在这样毫无意义的对话中消磨掉了整个白天的日光。在他的坚持下，我极不情愿地回忆了许多曾经做过的蠢事，包括将弗朗西斯、安东尼奥他们三个的玩笑信以为真，包括路德这孩子吃完我给他们兄弟俩炮制的土豆大餐竟然大哭着跑去找罗德里赫，包括喝下一瓶威士忌之后试图去拔布拉金斯基的胸毛……我记得那天下午我好像有很多更重要的话要对他说，然而他一意孤行地将我带入了我们的过去，那些泛黄的日子在回忆的加工下统统变得格外美好，就像他一如既往的笑容。

后来我在那种仿佛末日来临前不真实的喜悦中昏昏沉沉地想，他一定知道我要说些什么，也知道他自己对我意味着什么。他在努力让我相信，是那些共同经历的岁月使我们的爱情成为不可磨灭的记忆，只要我作为国家的形体在这世上存活一天，关于普鲁士的一切就不会泯灭。

我的司机开着车绕遍了整片树林，终于在日落时分找到了我的所在——是时候该离开这里了。

他拉着我站起身，给了我一个深深的拥抱。我死死地搂住他，然后扳过他的头，最后一次亲吻这个人。我吻得是这样霸道，直到我们彼此都喘不过气来。他喘息着冲我笑笑，然后点了点头：“亚瑟，auf wiedersehen！”

 

坐在汽车的后座上，我不能控制地回头看他。那个名叫基尔伯特•贝什米特的人站在原地，笑着朝我挥手——那是早已分崩离析的普鲁士在向我告别。太阳在他的身后轰然西沉，带着点儿壮丽却逐渐消逝的辉煌；他挺拔的身躯在余晖中泛着浅色的光，时间如同停止了一般平静，那一刻他仿佛回到了年轻气盛时模样——虽然被伤害、被玷污、被折磨得只剩这具连他自己都想赶快抛弃的形体——在我逐渐模糊的眼里，他一直就是那个样子，骄傲又俊美，带着点儿厌倦又傲慢的释然……

汽车缓缓开出那片树林，直到基尔伯特在我的视线中彻底消失，仿佛另一个时间才开始了新的运转，一大颗眼泪骤然掉落下来，砸在皮质坐垫上面，发出惊心动魄的声响。


	5. 路德维希的愤怒

圣诞节前夕，我们五个盟友在那一年最后一次碰头，大家都显得有些兴致缺缺，我敢说阿尔早就已经等不及回去装饰他那颗天底下无与伦比的大型圣诞树了。我将自己的提案一股脑砸在桌子上，不出意外地看到所有人皱起的眉头。

“又来这个，小亚瑟？”弗朗西斯飞快地扫了一眼内容，带着点儿不可思议冲我叫道：“你这人真是个变化多端的硬心肠，连哥哥我都有些看不透你了。且不要说你们俩这几百年那点儿暧昧，哥哥我自己也舍不得把小基尔送上绝路啊！”

我早就料到他又会是这样一个反应。

 

那年九月份我在波茨坦与基尔告别，便马不停蹄地赶到纽伦堡，当时众人都在那里。我连夜匆匆忙忙赶出一份提案，罗列了所有“军国主义的罪魁祸首普鲁士”的罪状，包括孕育法西斯政权、策动反人类战争、大量屠杀平民和令人发指的种族灭绝……我当着所有人的面将这东西丢上审判席，让他们对我的最后决定作出投票表决：“基尔伯特•贝什米特，死刑。”

在场的所有人都愣住了。弗朗西斯的表情大为可观，一种难以形容的悲伤从他倍受震惊的脸上弥漫开来。不光是他，我猜所有人在那一刻都想象了基尔伯特的死亡。我知道，弗朗他一定没有办法那么快接受一个自己如此熟悉的国家消亡，我也不可能。我们上一次接触这样重大的死亡已经是一千多年前了，那时候基尔还没有出现，我和弗朗西斯都还是那个人膝下的小娃娃哩。

耀的表现倒是颇为淡然，我不知道在他家的文化里，死亡是不是有着别的不同寻常的意味。我当时真想问问他，要是一个国家死了，他真的会像耀的家里传说的那样，重新拥有一个被称作“来世”的完全不同的生命吗？如果真是那样的话，他会记得此生那些重要的人和事吗？还是一切对他来说，就好像一场夏日漫长午睡里的白日梦那样，在记忆的幽深峡谷中连个影子都不会留下？我会找到他吗？如果我想要找到他的话……

阿尔弗雷德和布拉金斯基像以往一样按兵不动，在这两人中间永远有一场双方心知肚明的暗暗对峙，而我才懒得管他们……收拾好自己的情绪，我简略地说明我的立场，然后鼓动大家开始投票。

 

“小亚瑟，”总是这个弗朗西斯，总是他那么喜欢发言唱反调！他难道看不出我已经撑到极限了吗？“哥哥想不明白，你给我说说，你和小基尔……你们怎么就变成这么个你死我活的架势了？”

“你给我闭嘴！你要是敢反对，我就否决你对德国的占领权。”我不假思索地脱口而出，只想要这件事越快了结越好。

我懂弗朗西斯的意思，这个多情的种子确实舍不得让这样血腥的事情发生，更何况他同我一样，认识那个人这么长时间……他和基尔之间即便有过感情，最终也被十九世纪那两次可怕的冲突消磨了个干干静静；纵使这样，我知道他做不到坐视一个老友的处决，他不可能支持我。然而我没想过要争取他的支持，只要有足够的威胁，让这个胆小鬼不要阻止我就可以了。

那天的投票结果不如人意：阿尔和我赞成，弗朗和耀弃权，俄国人投了反对票——这意味着我的提案不能通过——不过我这次一定不会放弃。

 

会后大家鱼贯而出，似乎不想和我这个想要置人死地恶魔呆在一起。弗朗西斯那个嚼舌根的，这下应该去找路德维希嘀咕这事儿了吧。我稍微想到了这一辙，不过我也不是很在乎。我要亲手杀死这个世界上唯一理解我的人了，得不到他人的理解好像也就没那么重要了。阿尔弗雷德留了下来，他在我颓然瘫在椅子中的时候绕过圆桌，走到我身旁，将一只手搭在我的肩上。

“亚瑟，你告诉我，这究竟是怎么回事？”他用一种令人安心的沉稳语调对我讲话，我听着他温和的声音，顿时觉得自己无比委屈，差点就要大吼出声。

可是阿尔他会理解的不是吗，他刚才不是还没搞清楚状况就站在我这一边了吗？我可以把整件事告诉他，他会理解的，更重要的是，他能够帮我做成这事儿，就凭他是阿尔弗雷德啊。我这样想着，情绪稍微平静了些，觉得自己在这个世界上也不是那么孤立无援了。

 

与阿尔谈过之后，我在这个圣诞节前夕的会议上显得底气更足了些。我命令唠唠叨叨的弗朗西斯闭上嘴，再次开启这个不受欢迎的投票。我知道阿尔已经找过耀了——他的家中现在乱成一团，正是需要阿尔帮助的时候。这不免有些趁人之危的意思，但是赞成这个提案本身对耀没有坏处，更何况阿尔还因此承诺了大批的武器补给呢。这一次他果然不负众望，同我和阿尔一起投了赞成票；然而再一次，弗朗西斯弃权，俄国人反对。

面对这样的结果，我并没有很失望，只是明白接下来我们必须和布拉金斯基谈了。而他不是弗朗西斯，我已经拿不出可以用来威胁他的东西了。不过我没有资格同他谈，并不代表阿尔没有。这个自由斗士正在想方设法，在俄国人的“红色欧洲”身上捅一个大口子呢。我不知道那天会后阿尔和布拉金斯基谈了什么，但他一定成功了，因为在节礼日的早晨，他给我送来了一份大礼：节后重新开会投票的通知。我猜阿尔的筹码一定和菲利克斯家的流亡政府有关，因为正如布拉金斯基的愿，1947年的新年刚刚过去，波兰的共产党就掌握了政权。

我们在二月份快要结束的时候终于有时间聚在一起，再次举行这场决定基尔伯特生死的投票。

所有人看上去都对投票本身和发狂一般坚持的我感到无比厌倦；而结果很快就出来了：我、阿尔、耀三人赞成，法国人和俄国人弃权——决议生效。捏着这张经过四个多月终于被通过的纸头，我释然地往椅子上一倒，感受着整个人从外到内刻骨铭心的崩溃。

所以，这下我们真的要处死基尔伯特了？

 

路德维希冲进来的那一刻我完全沉浸在自己内心撕裂般的风暴中，以致于被人从椅子上拎起来的时候根本没有反应过来发生了什么。一记重拳落在我的左脸上，接着又是一拳——在我空荡荡的脑海中激起一阵轰鸣。我踉踉跄跄地向后栽去，摔倒在地的一刻，我看清了路德维希的脸。那张像他兄长一样英气十足的面孔扭曲成撒旦的模样，即便是战时那个如同机器一般冷血的他看上去恐怕都没有现在这般骇人。这小子咬牙切齿，脸色苍白，气息紊乱，一句话都不说，带着满腔的浓浓恨意朝我扑来。

我在那一刻泄了气，像个海胆似的瘫在了地上。如果他想要打我的话，那就让他打死我好了……我闭上眼睛，听着周围乱糟糟的声音，似乎有很多人冲进了房间，阿尔弗雷德正大声命令着什么。压在我身上的人被拉开了，我睁开眼睛，发现弗朗西斯带着四五个人一起制住了路德维希。

法国人看上去也十分颓废，刚才他知道大局已定，起身离开会议室的时候我分明看见他眼里噙着的泪水——他毕竟没让它们掉下来。他抱着路德的一条胳膊，哑着嗓子沉痛地开口了：“我说你们能不能行行好，消停消停，哥哥我简直受够了……”

 

他拽着的那个人可不愿消停，尽管如今力量不如从前，路德维希挣扎起来还是需要数名壮汉才能将他稳住。阿尔厌倦地摆摆手，叫他们将他带出会议室。被拖到门口的时候他转过头来，用一种撕心裂肺的惨叫冲我吼道：“你是魔鬼派来的使者吗？你为什么要置他于死地！”

我舔舔嘴角溢出的鲜血，觉得头痛欲裂，他的声音像丧钟一般在那里回荡。我一下子站起身，稳住自己，大声说道：“阿尔弗雷德！等等！”

阿尔困惑地看着我，叫那帮人停下。他的眼神中透露出一点儿令人心痛的关怀，有那么一刻似乎想要走过来扶我一把。我掏出手帕胡乱擦了擦嘴角的血迹，定定地向路德维希走去。他在遏制之下已经停止了挣扎，只是抬起一双湛蓝的眼睛瞪视着我。那里面盈盈泛着水光，却像是被冰冷的恨意冻结了一般，怎么都不肯落下。

这是和他多么不一样的一双眼睛啊！我的心像是被拳头猛然捏紧，一股令人窒息的疼痛激得我几乎一下子栽倒。毫不畏惧地注视着那双眼睛，我尽量不让自己的声音因为剧烈的悲痛和愤怒而颤抖：“路德维希，你说我是魔鬼？呵，这一点儿你大概没有说错……不过我想请你好好想想看，我们当中究竟是谁将他置于死地的？究竟是谁，在对我们这个世界无休无止的索求中把他作为代价的？我不懂你们兄弟之间的感情，也不明白基尔他为了你这个弟弟，为什么竟可以不顾自己到这样的地步……”我的喉咙里像住着一条毛虫，每一个字说出口都带着血淋淋的剧痛，“我只是知道，战败的德国割让出去的土地全部是普鲁士的领地，被布拉金斯基那个混蛋驱逐与屠杀的全部是普鲁士的百姓，当他再没有什么可以牺牲的时候，为了你的清白他甚至愿意赔上自己的性命！而这些都是因谁而起，嗯？路德维希，你他妈在揍我的时候，有没有稍微开动一下你那被纳粹腐蚀了的脑筋，好好想一想？是谁制定了异想天开的‘世界政策’？是谁接管基尔的军队之后就迫不及待地开展侵略？是谁发动了两次惨绝人寰的战争，逼得基尔对全部的战败代价照单全收？……没有错，死刑是我提议并主导通过的……”我使劲咽下一口唾沫，以冲淡由提起自己在整件事情当中扮演的角色而喷涌的愤懑，“……可是路德维希，你告诉我，是谁让基尔走到今天这一步，啊？究竟是谁，应该对整件事情负责？！你告诉我啊！”

我几乎是在咆哮了，对面的蓝色眼球中倒映出我此刻的狰狞面孔。我并不恨路德维希，如果基尔伯特可以如此爱他，我的悲痛与仇恨并不会改变任何事情。可是他不该这样挑战我的底线，他不该让我在这种时候看见他——他将永远代表着我对基尔的命运无能为力的悔恨，每次我看到他，就会不可避免地痛心于那个人的自毁——而我不可能对此无动于衷。

 

一大滴令人震惊的泪珠终于从那冰冷得看似无情的蓝眼睛中落下，接着是第二滴，第三滴。基尔伯特的宝贝弟弟在我面前低下头，前所未有地显示出了自己软弱的一面。和我一样，弗朗和阿尔恐怕都是第一次见到这个寡言的硬汉留下眼泪，一时间所有人都呆在那里，似乎忘记了接下来要做些什么。

我站在原地，因为刚才的激烈陈词久久不能平静。轰炸伦敦时那个人无可奈何的表情一直出现眼前，他望着我苦笑，当时的神气已经笼罩着不祥的预兆：“亚瑟亲爱的，真是没想到呐……我把军队给他，我把一切给他，并不是要他与这个世界为敌。”

我茫然地回忆起这个细节，突然轻轻地笑了。是啊基尔，可我却要为了你与你的弟弟为敌了。

阿尔和弗朗已经将人带走，偌大的会议室里再次剩下我一个人。刚才阿尔似乎想要拉我走，却被我这种神经质的举动搞得有点儿毛骨悚然。他叹了口气，拍拍我的肩膀，便转身离开了。

“基尔你瞧，我他妈的全搞定了……可是你该拿什么来奖励我呢，嗯？是你自己的尸体么？你这人可真逗啊！哈哈哈哈哈！”

我幻想那个人就靠在空荡荡的白色墙面上，带着一脸玩世不恭的心满意足望着我。

我坐在人去楼空的会议室里自言自语，笑得流出泪来，就好像疯了一般。说着说着我就住了嘴，顺手抓起桌上的茶杯，将它狠狠地掷到那面该死的墙壁上。


	6. 俄国人的眼泪

决议在联合国大会上正式发布的当天我就回了伦敦，我不能忍受再和任何人呆在一起，再听到任何关于那个决议的东西。至于基尔……在波茨坦那个美好得不真实的午后，我们已经告别过了。

我家里多年罕见的持续大雪依旧没有结束，躺在自己空空荡荡的房间里，就好像躺在门外的冰天雪地里一般，我咬着嘴唇发着抖，整晚无法入睡。我告诫自己不要去想那个人，强迫自己想想那些开心的事。

可是，他的身影也存在于那些开心的画面中啊！我的脑子被这个人填得满满的——在阴森神秘的黑森林里，是他身披战袍，踏着高头骏马，斩杀成千上万异教徒；在漂亮阴凉的葡萄架下，是他手握长笛，吹响一支不知名的小夜曲；广袤无垠的中部平原上，是他一声令下，千军万马炮火齐鸣；光华闪烁的镜厅里，是他卸下铠甲，为那个耗尽了他一生精力的新生帝国加冕……他高声大笑，他放肆怒吼，他皱眉，他流泪，他受伤，他的眉眼，他的表情，他弯下腰，他抬起头，他在无数场宴会上与我共舞，他在无数个深夜里同我缠绵……

在第二天清晨的浅眠中，他再次出现在我绝望的梦境中。那个一身白袍的漂亮男孩儿站在漫天大雪中，歪着头，漫不经心地对我笑。那是他最初的样子，年少天真，不曾受到伤害。天地白茫茫的一片，我朝他伸出手，却抓了个空。他的形体在飘雪的空中显得越来越浅，却始终那样近在咫尺。我再次想起那个梦幻般的午后，那是我最后一次见到我的爱人，最后一次亲吻他的嘴唇，最后一次感受他的体温。而此刻天地一片寂静，我什么都听不见，只看见他依旧笑着，嘴唇一翕一合，像是在对我说：“亚瑟，再见！”

法国人对这事儿有个说法——他们好像对什么都有个说法，而且都该死的正确。

“告别就是死掉一点点。”

在那个万籁尽寂的早上，我被写字桌上传真机的嗒嗒声吵醒。披着睡衣来到窗前，我惊讶地发现上面爬满了漂亮的霜花，窗外的雪已经停了。我迟疑着，在晨光中缓缓拿起传真机吐出的那张纸，横下心来扫了一眼，然后背靠着毫无温度的墙壁，像被抽空了一般慢慢滑坐到地上，把头深深地埋进膝盖里。

那张纸已经被我捏在手中揉成一团，滚到桌下的死角里去了。我听着那声刺耳的响动，感觉有一个世界对我关闭了。

“已执行。阿尔。02.25.1947.”

 

那年春天我到波茨坦去，没想到会见到布拉金斯基。我只是在将近一个月的浑浑噩噩之后，突然想起了基尔那条黑色的牧羊犬。可怜的畜生被丢在波茨坦人去楼空的宫殿里，可能不会受到很好的照料，于是我想过去将它接回来，或者自己养着，或者交给路德维希——虽然我不确定这小子现在是否愿意见我。

弗朗西斯透露说，这家伙近来好像老是憋着一股子劲儿，将战后重建工作开展得如火如荼，却也更加少言寡语了：“……真是非常不好伺候啊，那个阴沉沉的家伙……小亚瑟，这全是你惹出来的麻烦，哥哥得找个机会和你好好谈谈……”他在电话里滔滔不绝，语气轻松平静，听上去已经从老友离去的巨大悲恸中缓过神来了。

我并没有知会在那里驻军的俄国人，只是穿了便服就过来了。花了整整一天在那个偌大的园子里面乱逛，我一直没有找到那条狗。可能它早就因了主人的离去郁郁寡欢，死在某个不为人知的角落里了吧。对于我来说，那座花园里没有了基尔，也就没有了多做停留的必要。我毫不留恋地离开那个地方，在夜幕降临的时候来到城里一间看上去很不显眼的小酒馆里，想碰碰运气，给自己买杯威士忌喝。

那里面灯光昏暗，稀稀拉拉地坐着几个俄国大兵。我来到吧台前面坐下，将手套脱下放在台子上。刚刚要完酒，就被一声大吼吓了一跳。

“亚瑟•柯克兰！你这个自以为是的杂种！”

我抬头向发出声音的吧台尽头看去，发现那里伏着一大团东西。它蠕动了一下，一个脑袋便抬了起来，那副令人作呕的面孔是我再熟悉不过的。他看上去醉得可以，亏他在这样昏暗的灯光下还认得出我来。我端起杯子一口气喝干，将零钱扔到桌上，抓起手套就准备离开。这家的威士忌真他妈地道，要不是因为懒得和这个俄国佬啰嗦，我真想多喝几杯。我一边在心中这样惋惜着，一边快步朝门口走去。没想到那个醉成一滩烂泥的无赖居然从吧台旁边跳将起来，冲到面前一把抓住了我的胳膊。

忍受着他喷在我面上的熏天酒气，我克制住自己对这个人的厌恶，尽量好脾气地压低声音对他说道：“怎么了布拉金斯基，又想把我拿去关起来么？真是抱歉，这次你那脏兮兮的军营里可没有我想见的人了……恕我不愿奉陪啦，你赶紧给我放手吧！”

“你他妈……给我住嘴！”他拽着我的衣服把我拖到角落里，将我一把按进一张椅子，“不……不许走！……不许！亚瑟……亚……亚瑟•柯克兰！你……这个……杀人凶手！”

我此刻最不想做的事，就是和这个人讨论这个问题。

 

不耐烦地甩开他的手——这个人喝得太多，已经聚不起什么力气了——我冷冷地说道：“怎么着？想把我就地正法？赶紧省省你那点儿一无是处的力气，留着去你从基尔伯特那里夺来的土地上发泄去吧！”我一时没有忍住，还是说出了那个人的名字。看着眼前这个混账，我不可能不想到他。

我站起身，理理被他弄皱的衣领准备离开。那个醉鬼垂头丧气地低着头，发出一声野兽一般的嘶吼：“你以为！……我他妈的……稀罕那些土地？！”

即便是面对这样一个神志不清的醉鬼，我还是忍不住想要讽刺他：“是么？我还以为你稀罕得不得了呢！我还以为你稀罕得不惜逼死别人呢！滚去欢庆你的胜利吧，你这贪得无厌的混蛋！”

他推推搡搡地将我按到墙上，大声咆哮道：“……他都已经……已经不在了……我……我跟谁欢庆去？啊！……你要我……跟谁欢庆去啊？！”

他话音刚落，就打了一个很响的酒嗝，刺鼻的味道扑面而来。我连忙闭上眼低下头躲避这股腥气。等我再次抬起头，竟惊讶地发现俄国人那张被他自己弄得脏兮兮的脸上竟然挂着两行浑浊的泪水！

他竟然在难过！他竟然会难过？！

 

我沉浸在这个认知带来的巨大震撼中，竟站在原地不能动弹。浓浓的伏特加味不停喷到我脸上，我听见他用一种古怪的哽咽声嚅嗫道：“……我……我知道……你这杂种！……和你那琼斯小子……嗝！你们都……都看不上我……嗝！在暗地里嘲笑我，算计我！而现在……都是因为你！基尔也没了……嗝！我还能和谁一起欢庆啊？嗯？……嗝！”

他的舌头打着卷，连话都说不清楚，可是眼中却盈满了泪水，像春日破冰的河水一般源源不断地流下来。我带着点儿莫名其妙的同情望着这个平日里刀枪不入的汉子，他这时候软得像颗虾，以往那种令人震怖的威严统统不复存在。

“他……基尔伯特！他也从来看不上我，嘿嘿！……嗝！”他不耐烦地摇摇头，提起手中的酒瓶灌了几大口，暂时压住了那令人心烦的打嗝声。“……我几百年前就喜欢他了……在我家结了冰的湖面上，是我从冰水里把他拉起来！从那时候我就……我就……我的心从来没有变过！”他冲我凶狠地捶着自己的胸脯，看上去像一只突然发疯的大熊。

“可是他呢……从来就不愿正眼看我……他又有什么好骄傲的？嗯？！两百年前要不是我宣布停战，他和他那个什么老爹迟早玩完儿！是我！是我救了他的命……后来那些年我们曾经那样要好，可他始终当我是野蛮人，连让我吻吻手指头都不肯……要不是我签字首肯，他和那个奥地利的伪君子能那么轻易闯到菲利克斯家去？他不但毫无感激，到头来还要为了你同我翻脸，这些年来更是对我拳打脚踢！三十年代那会儿，你们都不理他弟弟，这才又逼得他主动跑来同我订盟约……这个狡猾的贱货！后来还不是对我发兵了……”他拼命压抑着崩溃的情绪，他说不下去了。

　　

出于某种不知缘故的兴趣，我已经好整以暇地坐了下来，又叫了一杯威士忌，还给自己点了只烟。今儿这场面实在难得一见，我得好好听听俄国熊那点儿不为人知的感情——如果他真的有感情的话。

“呵呵……你倒是爱他爱得紧——爱到把人关起来捆着虐待！”我咬牙切齿，一字一句地回应他——想到在波茨坦那间黑屋子中令人绝望的一夜，我就觉得怒火中烧，恨不得直接掏出枪来毙了这个魔鬼。

他猛地朝我靠过来，喉咙里发出“嘶嘶”的声音：“那是他咎由自取！……谁叫他瞧不起我？谁叫他不肯服软？……我家的战士将国旗插到他在柏林的那个了不起的城门上，他竟然下令开炮！你能想象吗？为了表示对我的蔑视，他愿意炸掉自己的城门！……我抓住他，将他的头踩在地上，让他好好看着，看着我的人射杀他家的士兵，玷污他家的女人……我当着他的面儿，亲手毙掉他和他弟弟养的那几只畜生！真可惜啊，不小心让其中一只逃掉了呢……”

他说得轻描淡写，就像在谈论他家的粮食收成那样，“我要让他明白，我很强，强到可以打败他，强到可以掌握他的一切……这样他就得乖乖听我的了！可是……可是他自己都伤成那样了，还是不愿低头，连卡车从他手上碾过去，都不肯开口向我求饶……你以为他像这样我心里好受？你以为我不想好好待他，就像我这几百年来一直想做的那样？他这根本就是自作自受……自作自受！”这个畜生说得兴起，一双浑浊的紫色眼睛死死地盯着我，眼中像是有一把熊熊火焰在燃烧。我知道，这股火焰已经将他的人性与理智烧得一点儿不剩了。

“哼……我猜那只剩下来的，现在也已经被你处理掉了吧。”我突然意识到自己千疮百孔的心现在竟然如此麻木，就连他提起基尔曾经遭的那些罪，我都可以做到不再歇斯底里了……但是一想到那条无辜的狗，好不容易被我找到再交还给基尔，到最后竟要落得如此下场，我还是觉得十分抱歉。

“我才懒得去管！那畜生在他走后就开始绝食，现在该早死了吧！死了倒好，倒可以去和他作伴去了……可是凭什么？凭什么他的感情丰富到可以成堆地倾泻在畜生身上，却吝啬于分一点儿给我？还有对你！”他指着我的鼻子，在我脸上戳戳点点：“亚瑟•柯克兰！诡计多端的阴谋家！他凭什么跟你这么要好？！难道我不如你强大吗？当初可能是这样……现在呢！瞧瞧你这个落魄劲儿！可是他都已经不在了……这都是因为你！因为你啊！你这个心肠冷酷的伪君子！杀人凶手！杀人凶手！”大概对基尔的死是真心感到一丝遗憾，这只俄国熊一下子趴到面前的小圆桌上，竟嚎啕大哭起来。

你听基尔，这个爱你爱得要死的俄国佬，他正管我叫“杀人凶手”呢。

我没有再说什么，这场戏已经看够了。将烟按熄在一旁的烟缸里，我慢慢站起身来，戴上手套，带着点儿怜悯瞅了瞅那个趴在桌上泣不成声的男人，在桌上留下酒钱，头也不回地离开了那间昏暗的酒馆。你知道吗基尔，我想我和这个人恐怕永远都不会彼此原谅。


	7. 再见，二十世纪

Uulnerant omnes, ultima necat.*

 

基尔伯特•贝什米特死在二十世纪前半段的尾巴上，那是1947年的早春，他在波茨坦的花园已经冒出点点矢车菊的湛蓝，像是一种生意盎然的承诺。那时候不管是我还是阿尔都没有料到，二十世纪的后半段会以一种前所未有而且是令人匪夷所思的方式展开——我们侥幸逃过了一次又一次毁灭性的大战，却迎来了另一场没有硝烟的战争，基尔的人民则在这场争斗中沦为了牺牲品——然而谁又幸免了呢？

布拉金斯基在东欧和世界其他地方正式划定了他自己的势力范围，基尔死后不久他就在柏林给我们搞出不少麻烦。我没有食言，同阿尔他们一起，我尽最大的努力保护了他弟弟。直到今天我的军队还驻扎在曾是普鲁士西部领土的莱茵兰呢。

然而出于一些令人发指的隐秘目的，布拉金斯基竟然在当年属于基尔的土地上，照着基尔的模样造出了一个傀儡。路德维希为此简直气疯了，可就连阿尔也没能阻止这头疯狂的蠢熊胡来。一直到了1973年我才第一次亲自见到那个人，虽然我家的情报人员一直在他的土地上潜伏并同他斡旋，从他那里探听布拉金斯基那帮人的一切情报。他确实如同他们所说的那样，长得和基尔一模一样；我甚至因此恍惚了一段时间，可还是很快反应过来——他并不是我所认识的那个人。除了那张同样帅气的漂亮面孔，他没有一个地方像他。我的基尔伯特死在1947年那个寒冷的清晨，我依旧记得我窗前挂起的霜花，它们在玻璃上缓慢地爬行，我心中的某一个地方顿时如同被冻住一样僵硬。在那一刻我深刻地感知到他的死亡，于是我知道我们不再同时存活于世。这种认知让我产生了巨大的幻觉，仿佛他早就不在那里了，自从他的心被挖空，他的灵魂被否定，他就不在那里了。在“这个世界”上，我再也不可能找到第二个普鲁士了。

　　

阿尔弗雷德•琼斯则在与布拉金斯基的争斗中乐此不疲，并将我们这些盟友乃至整个西方世界拖入了一个看上去好似没有尽头的漩涡。他把我们叫做“自由世界”，多么值得骄傲的称谓哟！而我们所有人为此兴奋不已，似乎都有点儿迷失在那种语焉不详的文字游戏当中了。我在不知不觉中把自己和他紧紧绑在一起，而他却有着更加宏伟的计划。在无休止的关于孰是孰非的辩证中，我们最终都筋疲力竭。

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦始终有他自己的想法，也一直刻意和阿尔保持距离，并时不时对我“与琼斯小子的勾勾搭搭”作出不正经的嘲弄。而当他正经起来的时候，我发现他竟然前嫌尽弃，与基尔那个寡言少语的弟弟搅到一块儿去了。我差点儿忘了，这两个家伙都曾经做过一统欧洲的美梦，这下他们可是睡到同一张床上重温旧梦来了！对于他们理想中的那个欧洲来说，我竟然还成了个局外人！

路德维希大概依旧为了基尔的事情记恨我，在整个六十年代，他一直试图给我加入他们那个该死的共同体设置障碍——倒不是说自私的法国人就很乐意接受我的加入，不过对于这个老对手的抵制，我还算是比较有心理准备的。

我自己呢，虽然羞于向阿尔他们承认，不过我确实过得不好，很不好。家里的氛围被共产主义和没有梦想的年轻人搞得一塌糊涂，时不时还要受到布拉金斯基的核威慑，还有那在战后已经有了苗头的第三世界独立浪潮。当自由的代言人阿尔弗雷德自己也意识到问题的严重性时，这股势头已经变得不可阻挡了。不管他当年是如何信誓旦旦，现在他终于承认那些不够成熟便独立的民主国家简直比独裁还要坏。事实令我们这位英雄感到非常困扰，因为这帮子小娃娃明明是受到了他那傻乎乎的理念鼓舞，自立门户之后却翻脸不认祖宗，开始有了亲近布拉金斯基的意思。所幸阿尔总算比那个俄国熊有钱得多，如此他便可以一直充当散财童子，而财富和军队保证了他耍弄胡萝卜和大棒的时候手腕一流。话说回来，我现在也多少有点儿仰仗他的那些钱和军队啦。

我之前一直以为这样全世界如履薄冰的日子永远没个头，而它却以同样出人意料的方式突然结束了。那时候距离这个荒唐的世纪结束还有十年左右，路德维希终于在经济的起飞和人民的支持下，底气十足地推倒了一方铁幕，收回了他哥哥当年的一些土地。那个长得像基尔的小子就此消失了，我怀疑布拉金斯基会不会因此再次大哭一场。不过我也没能证实这个猜想，我好久没有见到他啦。这个屹立了七十来年的红色巨人，自己也在长时间消耗自己的过程中内外交困，家里很快分崩离析。

美国人则是被这种突如其来的己方胜利惊呆了，整个世界在那段荒谬的日子里，竟然难得地听不到他的吵闹声。等到阿尔终于反应过来，他努力掩饰了内心的震惊和狂喜，将自己兵不血刃的胜利归功于“民主、自由和上帝的恩典”，并且信誓旦旦地宣布“一个美丽新世界的到来”。虽然他这样乐观的愿景在新世纪刚刚来临的时候，就遭受了当头一棒，但我相信那个自信又富有的阿尔弗雷德起码还能够为了“人类的自由”再战一百年呢。

 

1991年在社会主义阵营的一片动乱中轻巧地到来，它距离基尔离开这个世界已经过去四十四个年头。时间在我们这样的人身上很难留下痕迹，尽管变化会一直发生，有人获得新生，有人遍身伤痕。漫长的生命使我们早就学会淡化和消弭彼此的仇恨，然而有一样东西是时间不能轻易洗刷掉的。它会越过人类乃至国家的一生，像钻石一般熠熠闪光。

那一年我回了一次波茨坦，为的是瞻仰一回被他称为“亲父”的那位英雄。时隔那么久，这位大帝终于得偿夙愿，被移葬到他灵魂的家园无忧宫前。当年我和基尔特别要好的时候，我家里的好多小旅馆都曾以“腓特烈大帝”命名——直到二十世纪的持续不断的灾难降临。

再次逛进那个漂亮的花园，我拾级而下，周围疾风四起，依旧带着点儿冬日的寒意。我定定地站住了，抬眼环视这片曾经属于那个人的国土。脚下有一簇蓬勃生长的蒲公英，它们在风中摇曳，像他久违了的银发，模糊了我的视线。有一种浩浩荡荡的情感翻涌而来，袭击了我的内心，凝结了将近半个世纪的冰冻仿佛瞬间融化，因为这一刻我意识到他是我用尽自己最好的年代去爱的人——只有他能让我的麻木的内心再次充满柔情。我眼前出现了从前那些无上荣光的日子，当时我们志得意满，仿佛坐拥宇宙，那时候太阳在我的国境内永不西沉，那时候他的铁骑踏遍大半个个欧洲平原——更重要的是那时我们如此深爱对方，甚至连粘稠的血液都彼此相溶——嗬，那的确是我们最好的年代。当然，走到巅峰的那一刻本身就预示了下坡路的开始，我和基尔都没能避免这种宿命。

然而我却有点儿羡慕基尔伯特，也为他感到了些许庆幸。在那个时候，他作为一个国家的使命就已经结束，他的帝国以德意志为名，开启了一个新的纪元。在后来的岁月里，我们经历了有史以来最为残酷的相互残杀，然而这并不是最为可怕的——他生于战火，也在战火中毁灭了自身。而我们这些存活下来的人，却必须面对近半个世纪信仰崩塌中，被各种各样的主义搅得不得安宁，一切都不再是确信无疑，一切都可以被任意解读。不光是我，连弗朗西斯都开始变得百无聊赖起来，生平第一次抱怨起光阴漫长，岁月空虚。照耀世界千年之久的真理在我们的新世纪分崩离析，而这种无所适从大概就是我们需要为自身的贪婪付出的代价吧。

我们在又一次对千禧年末日的惶恐中迎来了下一个世纪，它会给世界带来福祉还是灾祸尚属未知。对我来说，在这个新的千年里面，再也不会有基尔伯特•贝什米特其人了。对阿尔弗雷德来说，做一个超级英雄的麻烦还远远没有结束。他并没有如同人们料想的那样，在布拉金斯基垮台之后就收敛起自己那同样咄咄逼人的锋芒。事实上，二十世纪末的阿尔变得比以往更加好战，他甚至频频享受打赢一场由他自己发动起来的战争的乐趣，这种情况上一次出现，还是在两百多年前同我打响的那次战斗。我们发现自己越来越难以揣度这个表面依旧阳光乐观的家伙内心的想法了。当他难得地露出一副天真而惶恐的模样，可怜兮兮地问我：“为什么他们这么恨我？”的时候，我便开始怀念起那个二十世纪初期雄心勃勃，一心要建立世界新秩序的孩子。

这时候我意识到一个令人不安的事实，那就是当基尔向某一个国家或民族宣战的时候，可从来没有像阿尔那样打着“自由”这种美丽动人的幌子。这最终让他看上去并不如阿尔一般正义，显然也不可能像阿尔那样广受欢迎。可能自由原本就不是他的天性和追求，基尔他始终只不过是在为自己的性命而战。直到后来我才想明白了这一点，而这样的领悟实在令人心痛不已：其实基尔一直想要活着，他一直想要好好活下去。这种信念支撑他在欧罗巴的大地上凭空出世，庇佑他幸免一场场濒临毁灭的浩劫，他的确带着那么一点儿顽固，硬生生在这片古老的土地上刻下自己的印记……然而到头来这个日益疯狂的世界还是杀死了他——我还是杀死了他。

事实是，我们对人类命运的恐惧从未结束。过去我们知道自己为什么恐惧，是为了灾疫还是为了饥荒，或是为了那该死的战争。而现在我们并不知道，我们所了解的全部只是恐惧本身……这大概才是最可怕的事，现在甚至连阿尔都开始不能掩饰他的害怕。在我们当中，只有基尔一人幸免于此。这个似乎总是慢了别人半拍的愣头青，带着一点儿在那时候已经不合时宜了的勇气和决绝离我们而去，他始终不曾害怕。是对生命的渴望，对荣誉的忠诚，还有那种不顾一切去爱的能力拯救了他。那是种混合了中古的高贵与现代的朝气的奇妙品质——他算是部落里硕果仅存的了。当他在那个寂静的春天死去，这样的品质也就随之不复存在。

我想起自己曾经嫌弃他，觉得他过于张狂好斗。直到现在我才明白，要从始至终地保持这样的张狂好斗是件多么不容易的事情！从那个披着白袍到处乱跑的毛头小子，到不可一世的军事强人，他把勃兰登堡那片贫瘠的泥沼变成了浮士德的大都会，正如他把全欧洲最贫穷的国家发展成德意志人的帝国。在时刻为了生存而战斗的生命里，普鲁士最大限度的坚持了自身的信条，我们当中没有一个人做到这一点。这恐怕就是他必须牺牲自己的缘故，因为在这个一切信条分崩离析的年代，他将无法允许，也不能做到让自己苟存于世。

或许会这么说全都只是因为我爱他……然而不管我此刻说些什么，都已经无补于事。他像河水一般奔流而去，我一直以为他来得比别人要迟，到最后却怎么也追不上他了。然而最令我难过的始终是这样一个事实，那就是在普鲁士存活于世的这几百年中，明明有那么多时间可以好好相爱，我们却始终在东征西战。

*拉丁文：他们全都伤人，最后一个杀人。指“时间”。


	8. 番外  绅士与鸟

2012年，伦敦。

 

那鸽子最开始是由阿尔弗雷德发现的。

六月底的时候阿尔就来到伦敦，用奥运会作为借口开小差，说是要好好休闲一番。我们整天在一起呆着，其实也没有什么事情可做。他对伦敦的熟悉程度，可是一点儿也不亚于我——尽管我从来没当着他的面承认过这个。

不过难得的夏日时光实在不容浪费，更何况那几日我家的天气特别开朗，晴空万里得简直就好像那家伙大大咧咧的脾气，在这样的好日子里游荡在伦敦的大街小巷倒是件惬意的美事。话说回来，当时我虽然一直要为即将到来的盛典忙碌，心情倒是一直不差。

那个下午我们心血来潮，趁着夕阳西下的光景，徜徉在永远不会令人感到厌倦的特拉法加广场中央。他往喷泉旁边一坐，说真想吃个冰激凌。正好我对隐藏在东南角的一家小店特别青睐，就从善如流地去给我们买冰激凌了。

回来的时候那家伙双手撑地，正抬头望天。橙红色的夕阳余光照亮他的一半面孔，空气中洋溢着暖洋洋的惬意。心安理得地吃着他的巧克力味冰激凌球，阿尔带着一种懒散的愉悦开口了：“我说……亚瑟，我以为这广场上的鸽子早就被你赶尽杀绝了啊！”

“放你妈的屁！”要我哪怕一次不反驳他的揶揄，还不如要我去泰晤士河里裸泳，“你当他们是你家的印第安人么？我可演不出什么赶尽杀绝的戏码！不过是考虑到游客便利之类的因素罢了……等等，你是说这里还有鸽子？！”

他好脾气地“嘿嘿”两声，对我的指控不置可否。朝侧上方努努嘴，他再次专注地埋首于自己的巧克力冰激凌。我顺他指示的方向看去，发现一只洁白的鸽子出现在纪念柱的基座上，正趾高气扬地正步走呢。

“哟嘿！”我兴奋地吹了个口哨，捅了捅阿尔的肩膀，“别说是你，我也有几年没在这广场上见到过鸽子啦！”

像是受到我的口哨声感应，那雪白的一小团晃了晃脑袋，扇了扇翅膀，从那基座上腾空而起，转而朝我与阿尔的方向飞来。这大胆的小东西，竟然大大咧咧地落在了阿尔的膝盖上。

阿尔这下来劲儿了，望着那摇头晃脑的小家伙，就好像遇到多年不见的儿时玩伴一般激动。他不敢惊动那鸽子，轻手轻脚地从自己的蛋卷上掰下一小片放在手心，小心翼翼地朝它伸过去。

血红的眼睛滴溜溜地转了几圈，那鸽子毫不客气地一口啄走阿尔手心的蛋卷屑。阿尔受到这样的鼓励，顿时来了精神，开始着手锲而不舍地摧毁自己的蛋卷，连融化的冰激凌滴到裤子上也浑然不觉。

广场上空回荡着车流和人群的声音，夕阳的光芒就像阿尔的冰激凌那样，淅淅沥沥地掉落下去。嗬，那的确是个迷人又快活的傍晚。

 

第二天我起了个大早，见阿尔这个大懒虫明显还能再做两个钟头的大梦，便只身一人离开家，在微微发亮的天光中进行中断了好几天的晨跑。顺着林荫路一直跑下去，不知不觉便来到广场南边儿。我朝喷泉的方向跑去，在有些湿冷的晨露中站定，安静的呼气吐气，在心琢磨着，究竟是给床上那家伙买一份咖啡和羊角面包呢，还是待会儿亲自炮制香肠和煎蛋呢？

“扑啦啦”一声，一道白色的身影掠过眼前。我们昨天遇见的那只白鸽落在喷泉边缘，歪着脑袋盯着我看，同时发出“咕噜咕噜”的叫声。这鸽子远看是个纯白的家伙，仔细观察的话能发现它颈部有一小撮黑色的羽毛，因此非常容易识别。昨晚它在阿尔的膝盖上大吃一顿之后便扬扬翅膀，心满意足地冲向空中，消失在夕阳下的某栋建筑后面了。

“嘿哟！你起得和我一样早嘛，小家伙。”我双手叉腰，饶有兴味地看它歪着脖子的蠢模样。

“咕咕咕。”它满不在乎地嘀咕着，算是回答了我。来回踱步两圈之后，它“扑哧”跃起，然后缓缓地落在了我的左肩上。

它一直在这广场上吗？它什么时候来的？为什么我没有见到其余的鸽子呢？对于这种群居生物来说，落单的个体可不多见。

我向它伸出一个友好的食指，它“咕咕”了两声，在上面轻轻地啄了一下。

“喂，小东西，你也是一个人吗？”我见它这样不怕人，就用指头戳了戳它颈部那一抹黑色。它扑腾了一下翅膀，然后再次安静下来。

要是鸽子留在广场上，工作人员可能会来驱赶它。阿尔昨天给它喂食的举动也算犯规，只不过我当时乐得自在，并没有阻止而已。不知道这家伙会上哪儿去觅食呢？

“听着鸽子，你愿意去我家玩玩儿吗？我做早餐给你吃。”我仿佛征求意见似的这么一问，而它像是听懂了一般，蓦地飞离了我的肩膀，落到远处的一片空地上去了。

我朝它挥挥手，歇了口气，起身往回跑——这通人性的东西竟然跟过来了！

跑在林荫道边上的大树下面，偶尔抬起头，就能看到那个小小的白色身影划过我头顶的树枝。就这样，我把这个稀奇的小家伙领回了家。

 

阿尔和我那天为了我们的新房客忙得不亦乐乎。

我们在花园里的一棵小树上给它搭了一个巢，阿尔将它设计成一个小木屋的模样，还亲自完成了所有的木工。为了保暖，我还在里头铺上了零碎的布条和厚厚的棉絮。尽管生活条件极佳，我们的朋友并非天天住在这个精心构筑的小窝中。它始终是来去自由的。

每个清晨，我给阿尔做布丁、豆子和煎蛋，阿尔则给鸽子准备一天的食粮。他把玉米和麦片洒在花园里，把盛满清水的小盆端到石阶上。后来我随手在二楼主卧室的窗台上撒了些面包屑，从此往后它便也经常在那里出现了。

有时候它会飞到屋里来，只来书房，很少去卧房。这种时候并不多，而且往往发生在我一个人在房中的时候。从写字桌后面抬起头，会发现它不声不响地蜷在窗边的沙发床上，安逸地阖着眼睛，进行一场漫长的午睡。为了让它在上面蜷得更加舒服，我特地铺了好几个柔软的靠垫。

那张沙发床是基尔伯特送的，他本人当年就非常喜欢靠在上面小憩。或者他醒着，却假寐一般歪在上面，安静地听我读德文小说。要是我哪个地方的发音用他的话说显得“过于绅士”了，他就暗自“噗嗤”一笑，并不打断我。那些少有的午后，是我们之间难得的闲适时光。

后来他不在了，也就几乎没有人使用那个沙发床了。直到如今，我伏案太久之后猛地抬起头来，还会恍惚觉得有个一头银发的英俊男人躺在上面，似笑非笑地望着我。像这样，他始终占据着我内心的一块地方，就像他的沙发床占据着我工作室的一个角落。

 

有的时候我们的朋友会一连好几天失踪不见，它第一次这样做的时候可把我急坏了，不过它总会安然无恙地再次出现。阿尔说鸽子有种与生俱来的强大定位能力，只要它愿意，就永远找得到回家的路。

为了验证这一点，这个玩心极大的家伙做了一件十分冒险的事。他因为一点儿小事要到弗朗西斯家去一趟，竟事先未和我商量就揣着我们的鸽子离开了。在我以为这小东西只是像往常一样离开家溜达几天的时候，我接到了阿尔从巴黎打来的电话。

“亚瑟注意了，我们的朋友会给你捎去来自巴黎的祝福哦！”电话那头乱哄哄的，听上去像是在什么派对上。

“等等阿尔，你什么意思？”我叼着一支烟站在花园里，丝毫没有反应过来他说的话。

“……Salut！小亚瑟，你好吗？”弗朗西斯神经病似的声音传过来，接着是一堆杂音。

我耐心地握住电话等着，直到阿尔的声音再次出现——这次他似乎跑到了一个安静一些的地方。“我是说，我们的鸽子先生，它现在正从巴黎往伦敦飞呢！”

“什么？！！！”这下我听明白了，却简直不敢相信自己的耳朵！“你他妈开什么国际玩笑？！”

我的语气十分不善，因而他再度开口的时候也显得有些心虚：“喂！那个，你知道的嘛，鸽子的定位功能很强大的！”

“操你的阿尔弗雷德！万一它回不来呢？那可是将近三百英里啊！还得跨过那个该死的海峡！”我气急败坏，简直想把手中的电话摔到那个蠢货头上，“你的脑子是被红酒浸坏了吧？！”

“嘿，嘿，亚瑟……你冷静一下……要是出什么问题，大不了我赔你一只好了嘛……”他似乎刚刚意识到自己做了件蠢事，听上去就像个犯错的孩子那样带着不甘和委屈。

“好，好……好极了！你这个蠢货！”我吼完这一句便怒气冲冲地挂断了电话。他之后拨过来好几次，我都没有再去理会。整整一个晚上，我为那个可怜的小东西心急如焚，夜深的时候转念想到，这或者便是它作为一只小鸟的命运吧，而我对此实在无能为力，思绪也就稍微平息了下来。发完再也不让阿尔进门的毒誓，我灌了半瓶威士忌，昏昏沉沉地倒下睡了。

 

然后我就梦见了基尔。他挽着裤脚，赤脚站在我家南部的某片海滩上，遥遥地向我挥手。浪涛一下又一下涌上岸来，淹没他的脚踝。

我喊着他的名字，兴奋地朝他跑去，像是跑了一个世纪。他一直站在那里，没有离去。他一直朝我挥手，可是海风的声音很大，我的声音传不到他那里。等到我终于抓住他的手，天空突然变得黑压压的。

我大声对他说：“要下雨啦，我们回家！”他微笑望着我，抬手指指大海的方向。

“我的船队就要来了啊，亚瑟。”

大风刮得我简直没法站稳，我冲着他的耳朵大叫：“那可是将近三百英里啊！”

豆大的雨点开始落在我们身上，顺着基尔银色的短发滑下来，在他的脸上流成无数股小溪，就好像沉默的泪水。他依旧是笑着的：“可是亚瑟，你封锁了海面，它们来不了啦！”

我望着他的眼睛，茫然地点点头，这时候雨点变成了子弹，成堆成堆地落在海滩上，大海瞬间成为一片血红，就像他双眼的颜色那般。

“保护好你自己，亚瑟。”他静静地看着我，说完就放开了我的手。这时候一个大浪朝我们扑来，我在溺水般的窒息中拼命寻找他的手，然而我什么都没有抓住。

我挣扎着从睡梦中逃出，发现自己的脸闷在枕头上，泪水已经将其浸湿。依旧是午夜，我坐起身来，使劲揉了揉突突直跳的太阳穴。“保护好你自己”，那几十年前他临终时对我的最后一个要求。

我很好，基尔……你好吗？

 

阿尔第二天一早就出现在门口，应该是连夜乘“欧洲之星”快线赶回来的。他顶着像我一样浓重的黑眼圈，唯唯诺诺地让我别担心。我瞧着他那副可怜兮兮的模样，顿时违背了昨晚的毒誓，将蔫头蔫脑的美国佬拖进屋，给他煮了壶浓咖啡。他捧着我递过去的杯子，一脸受宠若惊地说“谢谢”。我觉得应该跟他说点儿什么，可是当下又没这个心情。

为了一只鸽子同他闹别扭，看上去是挺奇怪的。而他那一副如临大敌的模样也让我心里不太好受，我们都已经这样好了，他难道真的认为我会那么小气吗？毕竟在漫长的生命中，我早就学会了往前看，尤其是对于这种自己不能控制，无力挽回的事情，我更是不会拿来折磨自己。

不过我什么都没跟他说，而这种微妙而沉闷的气氛一直持续到了中午。阿尔无精打采地跑到客厅里看报纸，我则心不在焉地对着洗碗池发呆。

他突如其来的叫声吓了我一大跳。

“亚瑟！亚瑟！快来！”阿尔的声音来自花园。

我连忙擦干手，穿过客厅，冲进花园，看见他站在那里，傻乎乎地冲我笑着，一团白色的东西正被他捏在手里。我长长地地舒了一口气，跑过去从他手里接过那个小家伙。它身上湿漉漉的，可能在经过海峡的时候遇上了风雨。这可怜的小东西瘫在我手中，看上去只剩下半口气，发出断断续续的“咕噜”声。它抬起眼皮瞅瞅我，努力仰起头，在我的食指上啄了一下。

我们大动干戈地打电话叫来了兽医，简直将它当成王子一样，好生照顾了一番。不管怎么说，当我一直悬着的心在见到它的那一刻扑通落下，我和阿尔之间的气氛也恢复了正常。他这下觍着脸“嘿嘿”笑着，还不停地拉着兽医同人家聊天。我知道，他那根绷着的神经此刻应该也松弛下来了。绑在鸽子左脚上的小筒完好无损，里面的纸片也没有被雨水侵蚀。上面是阿尔潦草的笔迹：“From Paris with love.”

这个蠢货……我这样想着，心里却扫清了之前的芥蒂，只剩下纯粹的愉悦。

 

我们的朋友用了不到一天便恢复了元气，第二天清早就能看见它在草地上闲庭信步了。

为了对阿尔的冒失维持必要的惩罚，今天由他早起给大家做早餐，他将食物一股脑放在托盘里，端到花园中来——这是两个人和一只小鸟的早餐。在微风徐徐的晨光中，我悠然地给自己点了支烟。

“……唔，亚瑟，你瞧见没有……”美国人嘴里塞满东西还要开口讲话的毛病永远都改不了，“它有一对红色的眼睛……嗯，血红血红的。”他努力将吐司咽下去，做出一副科研工作者一般的严肃嘴脸。

是啊，大多数鸽子的眼睛是黑色或者棕黄色的。

我吐出一口烟，认真地点点头：“嗯，确实比较少见。”转头对着那小东西，我笑眯眯地对它说：“听见没有，说你是个稀有品种呢！”

“话说……你有没有这种感觉，我觉得它就像是一个人呢……”阿尔推了推眼镜，望着鸽子点点头，若有所思地说。

我花了两秒钟反应过来他在说什么，然后便僵住了。

小家伙正在扫荡它的麦片早餐，红眼睛溜溜转个不停，摇头摆尾的样子甚是神气。我想起我们第一次见到它时，它那副傲慢的德行。基尔要是还活着，应该一直就是这样一副趾高气扬的模样，浅得发白的短发，血眸亮的令人灵魂震颤——是有那么一点儿相似吧。我看见他坐在书房里，我梦见他站在海滩上，他那副精致得惊心动魄的眉眼，他那种没心没肺却叫人放心的笑容，他在花园一角站着，在清晨的微光中朝我转过头来。我记得他，我曾强迫自己狠狠地记住他——因为我不能忍受连关于他的回忆都像他一样在这个世界上消失。我想起多年以前，自己曾经问过耀的，关于来世的那一套说法。可惜他家的很多说法都太神秘，超出了我的理解范围。

基尔。基尔。基尔。

烟掉在了地上，我这才发现自己的手指正在微微颤抖。一只手伸过来抓住了它们，然后将我整只手紧紧握住，那掌心传来一股令人安心的力量，它是如此熟悉，却又来自于如此不同的人。我心潮起伏，突然想到比起基尔伯特，自己确实是幸运至极的。

我难过地垂下头，哑着嗓子问对面的人：“当时……你们处死那个人的时候……”

我哽咽着，却怎么也说不下去了。我从来没有问过阿尔处刑当天的情形，他也非常体贴的从未提起。

“亚瑟……是绞刑……我很抱歉……”

阿尔的声音听上去无比沉痛，或许只是因为我自己沉浸在沉痛中。一大滴眼泪滴落在面前的盘子上——半个世纪过去了，我还是没有对此释然，可能我永远都不会了吧。

正在桌上跳来跳去啄食麦片的那个家伙茫然地抬起头来，冲我俩“咕咕”地叫唤，我此刻狼狈的模样倒映在那颗血红的眼珠中，就像某个滑稽剧的丑角。

 

火辣而令人期待的七月很快就来了。

二十七日那天，我整装待发，而我的鸽子一整天来也蠢蠢欲动。

“你也想去开幕式吗？那我们就一起走吧。”

它优雅地啄啄我带着手套的食指，飞到我肩头。直到我在奥林匹克体育场内坐下，它也是一副好整以暇的正经模样。阿尔看得乐了，忍不住伸出手去逗它。它显得非常兴奋，在我和阿尔之间飞来飞去，轮流跳上我们的肩头。

等到扮成鸽子的自行车队出现的时候，这位货真价实的老兄突然展翅高飞，盘旋上晴朗的夜空。我猛地站起身，望着它那结白的身影越来越小，变成墨蓝色天幕中的一个小白点，直至消失不见。

偌大的体育场和欢腾的人群将我裹挟其中，就好像进入了一个美妙的幻境。在这个幻境中，最后一个回忆清晰出现，那是基尔在他的中国茶屋里给我泡茶的样子。当时他垂着睫毛，那样子专注又平静，用一种非常轻快的语调对我说：“等我死后干脆变成猎鹰，飞到你家去陪你打猎好了。”我听了这话之后曾经大为光火，还绝望地发了一通脾气——当然谁也没有办法改变最后的结局，这他一定早就料到了。

结果却是这只鸽子找到了我……基尔，那真的是你吗？

我有些感慨地望着这场世纪的盛举，上一次它在伦敦举办，距离基尔离开这个世界仅仅一年；而这一次……呵，这多么像一出意料之外的即兴曲，又多么像一个策划已久的完美隐喻。

于是比起猎杀，他还是选择了和平；而且我知道，他一直想要让我明白这一点，并因此不再为他感到难过——那就是在生命的最后时刻，在他耳边响起的，一定是如同此刻一般，象征光明的和弦。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你一直看到这里。
> 
> 会写这个文章确是突发奇想，因为自己有一天梦见了普爷的死亡。
> 
> 那是一个非常模糊的梦境，醒来之后我都不能确定是否真的见到了这样一个人。但是他在那个梦境里面死掉了这一点是确信无疑的，在朋友的指引下，我甚至看到了一个荒凉的绞刑架（我也不清楚为什么是绞刑，可能这样带给内心的冲击感会更大吧），那感觉就像是经过二战德军墓地一般，有一种遥远的悲壮。
> 
> 于是一个历史普灭梗就成形了。
> 
> 就算我这种跳坑很晚的人都知道，这个梗一定被演绎过很多次啦，不管对于路德维希还是伊万或者罗德里赫甚至伊丽莎白来说都是个好极了的虐梗。不过我估计普和英会比较少见，就像这对cp一如既往的冷感那样（要说下定决心写文的终极动力也是因为没有粮吃）。而“要死就死在你手上”这种感觉似乎又把虐提升了一个等级，简直让人欲罢不能……
> 
> 于是就有了以普和英为cp的普灭梗。
> 
> 而不悯组就历史说来其实有不算少的点，这两个国家之间几乎没有发生过特别大的冲突和战争，这在十八十九世纪那个政治联盟瞬息万变的欧洲是相当难得的。尤其是普鲁士在欧洲风生水起的时间刚好和大不列颠雄霸世界的时间吻合，当然衰落也几乎是一起到来。另外这俩弟控都有非常强大的弟弟，而且他们两个的性格都那么有意思。
> 
> 不管怎么说，要是钟意一对cp，就算他们再冷也总能够挖出基情来——甚至亲手杀死对方这种事情，也因此有了浓浓的情感作为后盾。
> 
>  
> 
> 关于普鲁士，我想说的东西基本都透过英先生之口，在文中说得比较清楚了，因此不必在此赘述；但是英先生由于是第一人称，其同样爆表的帅气程度受到表述的限制，不得不在这里为他正名一下。虽然我特地加了两个我觉得超级帅气的小细节——吸烟和手套——但是由于太小可能会被忽略……不管怎么说，脑补英先生一个指头一个指头把手套扯下来的样子简直令我失眠了好几回呵呵，还有他吞云吐雾的样子……
> 
> 不过我相信他不是那种会把烟喷到爱人脸上的人——有关他的一切都是富有风度的，即便粗话都带有一种积淀许久的优雅。我希望我的文章把他这一点迷人的特质表达了出来。厚重的历史使他成为一个深沉而懂得生活的人，不会因为爱人的死亡而止步不前。纵使悲恸是真实的，也不可能阻挡他前进的步伐——不过我相信这一点适用于文中每一个人物。他没有恋物癖，因此他们的告别是短暂的，也没有什么东西给彼此留作纪念；他重生不重死，自己努力挽回过，最后也能够平静地接受一个可怕的结局；将死去的恋人留在记忆里，并不妨碍他继续乐观地生活。这是他除了谈吐和风格上的潇洒之外，另一个让我觉得迷人的地方。  
> 其他的几个人物给我的感觉也顺带一说。我希望老米会是强大而洒脱的，成熟却又带有与生俱来的天真；弗朗西斯则非常真实，真实得简直带上了些许市井气，当然这并不代表他会在乎，也并不代表他就不让我着迷；路德维希出现的时候很少，就像阿普说的那样，他比较沉默，所以关于他的一切我表达得也很克制——不过我至少还是遵从了本家的设定，将土豆兄弟之间的感情表现得相当深重；万尼亚同志应该是这场冲突里面唯一一个“反派”，虽然最后一场戏中扭曲的情感给他加上了那么一点点儿值得同情的筹码，不， 他其实并不值得，起码不比路德维希更值得同情。
> 
> 以上就是我自己对自己的文章做出的全部解读。如果你并不是这样看的，那也没什么要紧，因为文章一旦发表出来，解读的权利也就交给了大家。
> 
> 翻出这篇2014年写的旧文呢，也是为了给想了好几年的一个梗写成新文做铺垫。眼下的生活一天忙于一天，我心想如果不赶快把它写出来的话，可能永远也写不出来了。本来这么冷的cp就一直是自己默默在萌，而如今自己认识的为数不多的APH饭都已经出坑了。所以如果不赶快把想写的东西写出来的话，恐怕也再不会有人来看，再不会有人记得了。而我和英先生一样，都希望一直有人记得帅气的普先生啊！
> 
> 如果觉得我的设定和风格都可以接受的话，请不时过来支持新文《长别离》哦。
> 
> 再次感谢你的阅读。
> 
>    
> 查小理


End file.
